


Superbat- Cousin Eddition

by ThunderShock



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (Comic), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC Elseworlds, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bane (DCU) - Freeform, Bonding, Elseworlds, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay Mess Kara Danvers, Jewish Kate Kane, Keep your writer alive and comment, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pizza, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), SuperBat, comments give me life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderShock/pseuds/ThunderShock
Summary: Kate helps Kara through her break up with Lena and Kara doesn't realize that she's slowly falling in love with Kate.Upcoming-Chapter 8- Big ass fight scene :)Note: Not abandoned, I just suck at writing fight scenes and with the new batwoman trailer I might need to change some things





	1. TV Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is about the TV episodes

For the second time that night they had someone threaten them with a gun. Kara was getting tired of Gotham and she had been here less than a day.

They had arrived at the old Wayne Enterprises building. It reminded Kara of the rest of the city, run down, dirty, and abandoned. She had been to Gotham on her Earth a few times and had seen the same tower but seeing it like this changed the meaning of it. In her Earth it stood for the change in the city, one of the few major businesses that was invested in helping the city, but this was a fallen monument. There was graffiti, rubble, and trash surrounding the once proud building.

“Bruce Wayne got us out of jail? That doesn’t sound like him.”

“No, it wasn’t. Wayne left Gotham three years ago.” Oliver said looking up at the building. He was reminded of what could have happened to his family’s company if he hadn’t returned when he did.

“Why? To go where?” The Bruce Kara knew would never leave Gotham for that long without a very good reason.

“No one knows.” Oliver said shrugging.

“So, who’s manning the shop now?” Barry wondered.

Oliver motioned towards the door in a ‘Let’s find out’ fashion. They entered though two sets of revolving doors to see a lobby littered with trash and the walls covered with even more graffiti than the outside.

“Apparently after he left most of his board of directors when to town with a bunch of aggressive get rich quick deals.” Oliver said looking around the lobby as he spoke, envisioning his families building looking like this.

“Yeah, but an abandoned building didn’t bail us out. Right?” Barry said as Oliver motioned for him to look up.

“Wow, that is definitely not Bruce Wayne.” Kara said spying the female figure leaning on the guard rail that over looks the lobby from above. She could see the heavily tattooed arms and short hair cut on the well toned figure from where she was standing without using her powers.

“Oliver Queen,” The woman said looking down at Barry.

Barry looked at Oliver expecting him to respond, when Oliver pointedly coughed, reminding Barry of who he was supposed to be.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m Oliver Queen, yeah. And you are?” Barry said quickly.

“The rain on your parade. If your visiting Gotham to compare grappling hooks with Batman your out of luck. No one’s seen him in years.” She said trying to sound casual, but Kara picked up a hint of bitterness in her voice. She moved away from the railing and started to make her way down the stairs.

“Told ya.” Barry said bragging to Oliver.

“Myth.” Oliver said with much venom in his voice.  
“I would never compare myself to a total badass like Batman” Barry said earning a death glare from Oliver.

“What I think, Oliver, is trying to say is, thank you for getting us out of jail.” Kara almost slipped up on ‘Barry’s’ name.

“What Oliver is actually trying to say is, who are you and why are you helping us?” The real Oliver asked.

“Gotham has enough problems without a guy in green leather showing off his arrows to everyone.” Barry smirked at Oliver as he turned away from him. “So, the faster you find what your looking for the faster you can get the hell out of my city.” She said slightly cocky as she looked at Barry.

“So, what should we call you, Rain, Ms. Parade?” Kara really wanted to put a name to the striking face before her.

“Kane, Kate Kane.” She said before turning and leading them towards the elevators.

“She’s cool.” Kara whispered to Barry, hopefully out of earshot of Kate.

\---

Kara left Barry and Oliver to try and find a good place to change into her super suit, to try and fly over Gotham to try and find where Deegan was hiding out at. She had been in Wayne Tower before, but it seems the layout changed slightly between dimensions, so she was slightly lost.

“You lost?” She hears Kate call out to her as she passed Bruce’s old office.

“No, no, just needed to clear my head for a sec.” Kate slightly raised an eyebrow at the lie but didn’t mention it. Kara was about to continue she search but decided against it.

“Actually, you know what, I’m sorry about the third degree earlier, I guess the name Bruce Wayne carries a certain notoriety.”

“Oh, I know Bruce Wayne’s my cousin.”

“Your cousin! That actually makes a lot of sense.” Kara could see the resemblance between the two, and apparently, attractive genes run in the family. It also explained how Kate was the owner of the building and had enough money and connections to get them out of jail.

“Actually, I’m in the process of turning this building into a real estate development firm.” Kate said as she rounded the large desk, trailing her hand across the desk as she did. Kara tracked the movement, and Kate smirked at the sight. “So, this is me hijacking his office.”

Kara slightly embarrassed at being caught quickly said “My cousin’s friends with Bruce, well frenemies.”

Kate looked slightly surprised at the statement. Kara huffed a laugh to hide the fact that she possibly just gave her information about her earth. She decided to changes the topic so Kate wouldn’t ask too many question about it.

“Do you ever wonder if trying to keep his private life from the public eye just got to be too much for him, and he broke.” Kara asked wondering if the same thing might happen to her Earth’s Bruce.

Kate’s demeanor shifted slightly, more towards the stoic Bat she knew. “Sitting at that desk, staring out that window. Watching the city that we grew up in rot at its core.” Kate paused slightly looking at Kara before saying roughly “You find a way to not break.” Her voice softened as she continued “Bruce didn’t leave Gotham without a fight.”

Kara could see the Bat in her start to emerge. The cold, dark, and calculating, Bat that was a stark difference between the woman that she met earlier.  
Trying to change the subject and lighten the mood before Kate got overtaken by the Bat.

“You know I got to say all the corporate billionaires I know ware Versace and have five hundred fewer tattoos.”

It had the desired effect on Kate as she smiled at Kara and slowly got closer and said, “And those are only the ones that you can see.”

Kara thoroughly flustered stuttered trying not to use her X-ray vision to see all the hidden tattoos.

“It’s a mystery! Is this the old bard himself?” she said trying to distract herself with the closest thing being a bust of Shakespeare, as Kate moved to sit at her desk once again.

Kara starting to suspect that Kate might have more in common with her cousin that good looks decides to ask, “You wouldn’t happen to know a John Deegan, would you?”

“I would actually. He’s a doctor at Arkham Asylum.”

Kara was shocked by the answer, but it made sense, of course the crazy doctor would work at Arkham.

“I have to go tell the boys.” Kara said as she started to walk out.

“Hey thanks for the help and for the chat.” She called over she shoulder. She could see in Kate’s face that her response had raised multiple red flags and figured she would be finding out if she was right about Kate sharing more in common with her cousin.

\---

Kara informed Barry and Oliver of the information about Deegan. They were starting to suit up when Kara heard the elevator continue past the ground floor like she thought it would. Kara smirked at the sound and told the boys to meet her there.

Kara made her way to the elevator shaft that she had heard Kate use and opened the elevator doors with ease. Slightly bending the metal in the shape of hand prints.

She could hear the air moving deep within the elevator shaft. She could smell the dampness of a cave as she jumped down the shaft, only starting to fly to stop her self from smashing the elevator carriage. She landed on the top of the elevator and opened the emergency hatch and dropped into the cabin.

Kara was glad she had super speed when she did because there was a batarang headed straight for her. She caught it with ease.

“I knew it!” Kara exclaimed. “You do have more in common with Bruce than just his good looks!” Kara slightly blushed when she realized what she had just said.

“And I figured you had to have some powers if your hanging out with the Green Arrow and the Flash, but how did you know Bruce was Batman.” Kate said roughly, as she slowly approached the elevator.

“Ah, well, I know Bruce but not this Bruce. I’m from another Earth. I know that sounds strange and crazy but its true. Rao, how did Barry explain it?”

“I know the theory of parallel Earths, but what I don’t understand is why you are here.”

“As in like here in Gotham or here in your bat cave?”

“Both.”

“Well were in Gotham to find John Deegan to figure out what he did to make Barry and Oliver switch lives. We think he is using some weird magic book to change reality, and they needed my help because I am a powerful alien from another earth. And I’m here in your bat cave because of curiosity.”

“A magic book caused the Flash and Green Arrow to changes lives and you’re an Alien from another Earth. Man, scarecrow must have cooked up some weird shit.”

“You’re not hallucinating. Here I can prove it.”

Kara flew up and drew her family crest on the wall of the bat cave with her heat vision. Kate just stared at Kara with the signature emotionless bat stare. Kara turned her head as she slightly blushed under Kate’s gaze.

“Okay, I’m convinced. Not on the magic book though, but I haven’t heard of any Meta-Humans with your abilities. So, other Earth alien sounds plausible when you consider the Flash’s speed. That level of kinetic energy could cause a breach between dimensions.”

It was Kara’s turn to stare. “Yep, your definitely related to Bruce.”

That got a small smile out of Kate, before the mask of the bat returned.

“Let’s go catch up with your friends before they have all the fun. Since you can fly, I’ll meet you there. I figure you can find your own way out.” Kate said as she headed towards a different section of the cave.

\---  
After taking down Deegan, taking down the Arkham inmates, and getting the book with the strange power to reshape reality, Kara realized that she was going to miss Kate. After her break up with Lena, losing the woman she loves and her best friend at the same time, made her realize how much she missed not keeping secrets from someone. She had her sister but there were somethings that Alex was never going to understand. The feeling of watching your loved ones die in front of you and hiding who you are to protect the ones you love. Kate understood that.

Kara stayed back after the rest of the team left to head back to Star City.

“I don’t do tearful goodbyes.” Kate said, with a slightly gruff voice from her outfit.

“No, no, I just wanted to wish you luck. Where ever your cousin is, I’m sure he’s really proud of you.” Kara said looking up and down the masked woman’s body.

“You really do have a lot of tattoos.” Kara could see everyone of them, from the Green Beret tattoo on her upper right arm, to the Nautical Star on her upper back.

Kate just stared at her with an incredulous look.

“X-Ray vision.” Kara explained, and Kate nodded her head like it wasn’t the craziest thing she had seen or heard today.

“And somehow I feel that Kara Danvers doesn’t have a single one.” Kate said returning the once over.

Kara turned her head to try and hide her blush before saying “You know its such a shame I have to go I feel like we could do really great things together.” She took a half step towards her.

“Worlds finest.” Kate responded without breaking eye contact, also slightly stepping forward.

Much to her own surprise she held out her hand to the Super. Kara shook her hand with a slight chuckle, slipping something hard and metallic into Kate’s hand.  
“For if you ever need me.” Kara said with a wink as she turned to rejoin her friends.

Kate looked at the strange metal disk in her hand. She watched the blond woman walk back towards her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok mainly for later chapters  
> Kara did date Lena, but Lena broke up with her once she found out she's super girl, cuz she really hates secrets.  
> I will go into more depth in the later chapters.
> 
> Let me know what you think, I love comments!


	2. Ex's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has some free time and dosn't want to think about her break up with Lena. Her and Kate bond over pizza.

It had been two weeks since they had defeated Deegan and stopped him from changing reality further with the book of destinies, and Kara was bored on her Earth. There had been no alien attacks, no big stories to report on, just nothing. She should be glad, it should have been a relaxing week for her. Everyone was enjoying the break, Winn was catching up on some unfinished gadgets and James was training with Alex.

She almost flew over to Lena’s out of habit but stopped herself remembering their break up. Kara almost went back to her apartment to wallow at even the memory of their breakup. 

‘ _No, I am done wallowing, she made her decision I have to learn to accept that and move on._ ’ Her brain tried to tell her heart. Kara tried to think of things to do to cheer her up, but everything was a reminder of Lena.

‘ _Well if everything here reminds me of her, I’ll just go to a different Earth._ ’ She thought.

‘ _That probably isn’t a healthy way to cope with a break up.’ Her brain responded._

‘ _But Kate’s there!’ her heart said quickly_.

‘ _Good point, let’s go._ ’

Kara shot off a quick text to Alex telling her that she was going to Barry’s Earth.

Kara emerged from the breach in the middle of Central City Park and started her flight towards Gotham. Even in the middle of the day Kara could hear muggings, like the one her, Barry, and Oliver experienced the last time they were here. But Kara knew not to interfere with Kate’s ‘night job’. When ever Clark is upset at Bruce, so after ever time they talk, Clark quotes Bruce’s favorite thing to say to Clark, “If they see I need help from someone with powers they will lose respect for me and get bolder and more dangerous.” Kara landed on the roof of the Wayne Enterprises building.

“What are you doing here Kara?” Kara jumped at the voice and heard a faint chuckle behind her.

“I, uh, wanted to see how you were doing?” Kara said not even convincing herself.

“Why don’t you land and come inside before someone see you and you can really tell me what you're doing here.”

Kara looked down and saw that she was floating about two feet in the air. She quickly landed again, with a slight blush at being startled and caught in a blatant lie and followed Kate to her office.

There was a stark change since the last time she was here, all the moving boxes were gone, and the shelves were full of books and trinkets. The large oak desk was covered in neatly organized piles of paper surrounding a laptop.

“I see the real estate business is coming along nicely.” Kara said looking around the room.

“It’s getting there. Now what can I do for you Ms. Danvers?” Kate said from the large chair behind the desk.

‘She really reminds me of Bruce, like a hotter female version of him.’ Kara thought to herself. Kate pointedly coughed, snapping Kara out of her own thoughts.

“Uh, right. This isn’t a ‘business’ call, it’s a social one. I’m kind of avoiding my ex.” Kara said looking anywhere but Kate's eyes, as a slight blush blossomed on her cheeks.

Kate cocked an eyebrow at her statement “That doesn’t sound healthy, avoiding your ex by going to another Earth.”

Kara barked a laugh earning her an even further eyebrow raise. “Sorry it’s just I thought the same thing earlier, and I’m avoiding her because it was her decision to break up.”

Kate hummed in response. “I know the best cure for a broken heart, a big greasy pizza and ice cream.”

Kara’s stomach growled in response, and Kate smirked at the sound. “So that’s a yes?”

“Be glad your super rich, because feeding me might bankrupt you if you weren’t.”

\---

To say Kate was impressed was an understatement, she was in the military and saw guys twice Kara’s size only eat a third of what Kara’s eaten. Kate had three pizzas delivered and Kara had already had two pizzas herself and was working on a large bowl of ice cream.

“I eat about five-thousand calories on a normal day, but when I use my powers a lot, my calorie intake almost doubles.” Kara stated between bites of ice cream, at Kate’s shocked and slightly impressed look. Kara’s statement only impressed Kate’s look even further.

“So, tell me about your ex.” Kara sighed in response. “I know, I know, but how am I going to help you get over them if I know nothing about them?”

“Her name is Lena Luthor,” Kate looked slightly pleased when she heard the name. “Do you have Luthor Corp here? L-Corp?” Kate shook her head no in response. “Well she’s the CEO, she’s smart, kind, funny, one time she even called me her hero. Not Supergirl, just regular Kara Danvers. But she has a complicated past so she’s not willing to trust or mend broken trust. Her brother kinda went nuts and tried to kill my cousin and all other aliens, her mom’s the same way, but Lena never really agreed with them.”

“Ah, I see, she didn’t know you were Supergirl, and when you did tell her she felt that you betrayed her trust and broke it off with you. Kinda sounds like a bit of a bitch to me.” Kate said shrugging, and Kara slightly choked on her ice cream.

“Well it’s true, if she really loved you, she should have thought about it from your point of view too. Keeping that part of your life from her because you were worried that she might get hurt because she knew your secret. She kinda sounds like my ex.” Kate continued while waving a half-eaten piece of pizza around while she talked.

“Ugh, I don’t want to talk about relationships anymore. My sister is going to be pissed that I talked about this with you before her. We were going to bond over our break ups, her fiancé just up and left.” Kate slightly winced at the word sister. 

“Tell me about your most recent bad guy!” Kara said pointing her spoon at Kate, desperate to change the conversation topic.

“Recently its been small muggings and robberies. I did fight an assassin a few weeks back, called herself Knife. What a stupid name, there’s no flare or personality to the name, it just says you use knifes.” Kara laughed at that and Kate gave a small smile at the sound.

“You sound like my friend Cisco! He gives all of his bad guys cool name and even tried to get me to change my name from Supergirl.” Kara said still chuckling.

“So, what do you do when you’re not flying around beating up other aliens? What does Kara Danvers do for a living to afford all the pizza she can eat?” Kate said leaning towards her. Kara barked a laugh at her question.

“I’m a reporter. I work for a company called Cat Co, and that’s just for the food bill alone. When I got older and started college my cousin taught me a few tricks on how to use my powers to help make a bit of cash on the side.” Kate raised an eyebrow at her statement.

“I didn’t rob any banks!” Kara exclaimed at the look Kate was giving her. “I used my powers to mine for precious minerals and gemstones at the bottom of the ocean.” Kara said giving Kate a smug grin.

“Smart,” replied Kate with a slightly impressed look on her face.

“So how did you become Batwoman?”

“Some guy tried to mug me, but I beat him up instead. Batman showed up as I knocked him out, he said good job and went on his way. I got a taste for it after that.” Kate said shrugging casually.

“So, you knew how to fight before you started? Bruce didn’t train you?”

“I was in the military before.” Kate said with a hint of bitterness. “Got kicked out because of the whole ‘Don’t ask don’t tell’ policy.”

“At least you had some formal training, my friend James started with no training and a suit.” Kate gave her an incredulous look.

“I had military training when I first started then I got three more years of training in multiple forms of combat when my dad found out. Starting out with no training is extremely reckless!”

“I know but I couldn’t stop him, and he’s a grown man who can make decisions for himself no matter how stupid they may be." Kate raised a slice of pizza at her as a sign of ‘cheers to that’ before taking a bite.

“So, you know all about my ex tell me about yours.”

“She was a detective in Metropolis, we met here in Gotham at a charity ball. We danced and flirted she went back. A month later she got transferred here to Gotham, I didn’t know she was back until I ran into her one night when I was out on patrol. We dated for about a year and a half, I kept my identity as Batwoman from her. I proposed, told her I was Batwoman, she said no, two weeks later she moved back to Metropolis, and that was the last I saw of Detective Sawyer.” Kara inhaled her bite of pizza at the name and started coughing. Kate passed her a bottle of water.

“Maggie Sawyer?” Kara said between sips of water.

Kate’s brow furrowed “You know her?” she asked not even trying to hide the surprise and confusion in her voice.

Kara gave a raspy chuckle her throat slightly raw “Yeah she’s my sisters ex-fiancé.”

“Small world, er, worlds.”

“My sister’s going to love it when she hears this.” Kara said with a slight laugh.

\---

They talked until the sun set and Kate had to go on patrol. Kate had mentioned her mother and sister before but the pained look that followed told Kara not to mention it. Kate had taken the same consideration when it came to Krypton. 

“I know better than to ask to join you on patrol. Clark always quotes Bruce’s speech about,” Kara puffed out her chest and lowered her voice “How the villains would lose respect for me if they saw I needed someone with powers to help me.”

Kate about fell out of her chair laughing, Kara smiled and laughed at the sight.

“Spot on impersonation.” Kate said once she caught her breath. “But you know he’s right. I wish he wasn’t, but he is. No one has seen or heard from him in three years and he’s still telling me how to do this.” Kate said as her mood darkened slightly.

“He’ll be back one day. He’d be proud you and how well your doing, with and without the mask. I mean setting up a major real estate company while also being a badass bat is seriously impressive.” Kara said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Kate looked her in the eye for a moment before saying “Thank you.” Softly. Kara gave her shoulder a slight squeeze in response. Kate thought in the dim light of her office with the city lights behind her, that Kara looked angelic.

Kate was about to say something when an alarm on her phone went off, snapping her out of her trance. Kate quickly silenced it.

“Well I should probably get back before they get worried.” Kara said with a hint of sorrow.

“Yeah and I need to start patrol soon.” Kate said unsure of how to end their conversation.

“I had a lot of fun, we should do this again.” Kara said her enthusiasm returning.

“Definitely.” Kate said with a smile.

“Well, bye!” Kara said awkwardly as she slowly backed out of her office.

Kate gave her a small wave and smile before heading towards the elevator to her Batcave.

Kara went out onto the patio area and opened a breach back to her Earth. Taking one last look at the Gotham skyline before entering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I love supercorp but I needed them to bond over their ex's.  
> I tried to make this as close to cannon as possible for both TV and comics.  
> Sorry it kind of had a deadpool box's vibe there for a moment  
> I love them so much <3
> 
> If you guys have any idea on what route this story should go let me know. I have a few ideas milling around in my head.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!


	3. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff then angst  
> I cried, you cried, we cried

Kara stepped through the breach in Gotham and entered her apartment on her Earth, only to have a pillow thrown at her the moment she stepped through. Kara instinctively caught it, preparing for a fight until her heard her sister.

“Kara you ass! You can’t just disappear like that!” Alex yelled from the couch where she had just thrown the pillow at Kara.

Kara threw the pillow back on to the couch before sheepishly smiling at Alex. “Sorry, it was kind of an impulse decision.”

Alex sighed, “So how are Oliver and Barry?”

“Well you see, I didn’t go to see Barry or Oliver.” Kara said slightly blushing and avoiding Alex’s confused and intrigued stare.

“Kara,” Alex said as she climbed over the back of the couch, “who were you with?”

“Well you see when Barry, Oliver, and I were trying to find Deegan in Gotham, we kind of got arrested.”

Alex’s eye brows shot up at her statement, “You what! You got arrested! You Kara Danvers, who won’t even take ketchup packets from a McDonald's, got arrested.”

“Hey, that causes the managers to spend more money buying more and reduces the chances of someone who works there from getting a raise.” Kara said defensively while crossing her arms.

“You still haven’t told me who you were with.” Alex said nudging Kara’s side.

“You didn’t let me finish, after you so rudely interrupted me.” Alex sighed in defeat and Kara gave her a smug grin in response.

“So, we got arrested after someone tried to mug us, but Barry kicked their butts and we were bailed out by some mystery person. Some lackey with a gun met us outside the precinct and took us to the old Wayne Enterprises Tower.” Alex gave her a confused look.

“Ah, so on their Earth Bruce Wayne and Batman left Gotham three years ago mysteriously.” Kara commented when she saw Alex’s confused look.

“So, we go in and there is this badass looking woman staring down at us. Think Stella Carlin from Orange is the New Black.” Alex nodded at the image and smirked knowingly at Kara. “Her name is Kate Kane, she’s Bruce Wayne’s cousin, and who I was with tonight.”

“And why were you there?” Alex said still smirking.

“I, uh, went there to, uh, avoid Lena. We kind of bonded over our ex’s” Kara said sheepishly.

“Kara! We were going to do that!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, but you were busy with James and everything here reminded me of her.” Kara paused and gave Alex a small smirk. “You’ll never guess who her ex is.”

“Who is it? Is it someone famous!”

“It’s their Earth’s version of,” Kara paused, and Alex smacked her arm, “Ow, and its Maggie.” Kara said rubbing the spot where Alex hit her, even though it didn’t hurt.  
Alex’s jaw dropped, “Maggie, Maggie Sawyer, the woman I was going to marry, that Maggie.”

“Yep.” Kara said popping the p sound. “Best part is that she left Kate almost exactly like she left you. So, it turns out that all Maggie’s are a bitch about commitment.” Kara didn’t normally curse, but she saw how Alex crumbled after Maggie left and felt it was the most appropriate term.

Alex just stood there for a moment before bursting out laughing. “That is the best thing that I’ve heard all week. Now come on there’s pizza in the fridge and it’s my time for sister bonding.” Alex said walking over to the refrigerator pulling out two boxes of pizza.

“No thanks, I ate with Kate.” Alex froze when she heard what Kara said and slowly looked at her.

“Kara Danvers not hungry. I’m calling Winn right now, this is a once in a life time event!” Alex said pulling out her phone.

They spent the rest of their evening together sitting on Kara’s couch watching TV and talking. Alex told Kara about James’s training and everything at the DEO, and Kara told Alex about her time with Kate.

“We just talked for hours. I told her about Lena, she told me about Maggie. We talked about the bad guys we fought, we joked, we laughed. It felt really good to start a friendship with someone that I don’t immediately have to hide half my life from.” Kara smiled at the thought.

Alex just smiled into her beer, she knew when her sister was crushing on someone even if Kara didn’t know it, but she didn’t think it would be so soon after Lena. It gave her hope that life would get better, even after Maggie, that there was someone else out there for her.

\---  
It had been two weeks since Kara last spoke the Kate, the brief break she had was gone the moment she got back. Agent Liberty had broken out of jail and the Children of Liberty were causing more and more trouble for her and the rest of the alien population in National City. Kara had to almost continually try and stop fights from breaking out when she wasn’t working or sleeping. Kara didn’t need as much sleep as humans did and could recharge faster but the constant stress was wearing her down.

Her work at Cat Co was also increasing. With the increased number of attacks there was no shortage of work to go around. Even Snapper made a comment on how tired she looked, but she was too tired to even argue with him. He had called her into his office that day and told her to take a few days to rest up and she took it with a small smile and a thank you.

She went out on patrol soon after. Flying around the city always calmed her nerves. The wind in her face, the speed, it made her feel free and not trapped in some small pod or office. She could forget her worries flying and helping people.

She almost got lost in the feeling, when she heard it. The distinct sound of a rifle being cocked. The slam of metal and plastic, the pain it was waiting to inflict. She quickly raced towards the sound.

She scanned the buildings as she flew past, trying to find the gunman before it was too late. She heard the soft clicks of a rifle scope being sighted and raced towards the sound. There, on top of a crane, was the gunman lying prone with a massive sniper rifle.

‘Who is he aiming at?’ she thought to herself. She estimated his line of sight and used her telescopic vision to zoom in on where he could be aiming. Kara’s heart dropped when she saw who the gunman was aiming at.

Lena, he was targeting Lena. She was leaning on her office balcony looking out over the city not behind the protective bullet proof glass she had in her office. She was caught off guard by the gun shot, too distracted by the thought of someone trying to kill Lena to remember about the gunman.

Her instincts kicked in as she raced towards Lena trying to intercept the bullet before it reached its target. She could see the distortion in the air the bullet caused as it zoomed towards Lena.

100 feet, she had to go faster.

50 feet, still not enough.

25 feet, almost there.

She stretched her arm out to try and catch the bullet.

Barely, she barely caught the bullet. She stopped it less than a foot from Lena’s heart. She circled back around to Lena’s balcony, landing gently next to her.  
“What the hell just happened?!” Lena yelled the question a bit too loudly and Kara winced at the volume before showing Lena the smashed bullet in her hand.

“Get inside while I go take care of your assassin.” Kara said forcefully while dropping the bullet in Lena’s hand and took off towards the crane where the spied the assassin earlier. Leaving a shocked and windblown Lena standing there staring at the bullet as she flew off.

When she arrived at the crane the gunman was no where to be found. She found where he had been set up. He left his gun and a small note in his roost. She snatched the note before it flew off and read it.

‘The march of progress is a world without aliens and corrupt businessmen like Lena Luthor’

Kara stored the note and reached down and picked up the gun. She wanted to melt the gun with her heat vision but knew the Alex might need the evidence to further incriminate Ben Lockwood or find other Children of Liberty.

She landed on Lena’s balcony carrying the rifle waiting for the other shoe to drop. This had been the first time she had seen Lena since their break up, and it was the first time she had seen her in her uniform.

Lena slowly exited her office eyeing her and the rifle that would have ended her life. She tried to keep her normal cold expression but the fear and panic of almost getting killed blead through.

“When you said you were Supergirl a part of me didn’t believe it, but now I’m wondering how I missed it.” Lena said cautiously unsure of how Kara was going to react.  
Kara just handed her the note she found in the sniper’s nest with a cold emotionless expression on her face, the one that she had seen Lena use for so long. “Here, I found this next to the gun.” Lifting the sniper for emphasis. Lena winced at the gun that almost killed her as she accepted the note.

“Lockwood.” Lena grumbled as she slightly crumpled the note “I used the phrase ‘march of progress’ when he tried to convince me to continue using his father’s company.”

Kara nodded at her at the confirmation that Lockwood set up the hit, and started to fly away, unsure of how to continue the conversation civilly.

“Kara, wait!” Lena called with an edge of desperation in her voice. Sighing Kara landed and gave Lena a pointed look.

“Look I’m sorry, I didn’t mean some of the things I said to you. That was the Luthor in me talking.”

“Lena you broke my heart, I loved you and you threw that away like it was nothing. I thought you were changing, becoming better, rising above the Luthor name, but you still let that fear and hatred control you.” Tears were streaming down Kara’s face as she spoke the words that she felt in her soul, even though they tore her heart to shreds.

“I thought you loved me, but you just loved the idea of me, as someone who looked past the Luthor name and saw you, but you didn’t realize that it needed to run both ways. I told you because I thought you realized that, but I was wrong.” At that Kara turned and flew off trying not to hear her own heart break.

\--

She was now sitting in her apartment in her Supergirl outfit listening for the next fight to break out itching for something to take her mind off of what she said to Lena. She was so focused on listening that she complexly missed Alex entering her apartment until Alex placed a hand on her shoulder breaking her from her trance.

“Hey, you okay?” Alex asked softly sitting next to her on the couch as she saw the redness in her eyes, knowing that Kara had been using her super hearing and that a loud voice would cause her pain.

“Yeah, yeah, just tired, stressed. I, uh, talked with Lena today.” Kara said covering her face with her hands trying to cover the tear mark on her face. Alex wrapped her arms around her little sister, she might be a super powered alien but to Alex Danvers she was always her little sister.

“Why don’t you take a few days off from both your jobs, the DEO and Guardian can handle things for a few days.”

Alex had seen how exhausted Kara had been the last few days. She had seen Kara break more coffee mugs in the last few days than in the last year. Her mental and physical exhaustion making her forget her control on her strength and with the onslaught of her breakup with Lena, the need for a break was paramount.

“Why don’t you go visit Kate?” Alex suggested, hoping Kate might be able to lift Kara’s spirits and be the friends Kara desperately needed right now.

Kara had been right to visit Kate the first time, she needed more female friends who knew her secret and wouldn’t judge her for it, she needed Kate.

Alex had a distrust for Lena at the beginning because of her last name but now it was for breaking her sisters’ heart when she so desperately needed someone she loved to understand and accept her. Kara was always sensitive around this time of year with the upcoming anniversary of the destruction of Krypton. The added stress of her job, the Children of Liberty, and the break up put Kara in an extremely delicate state.

Kara nodded at her suggestion, she needed to get away from it all. She knew she was close to burning out her powers and the added mental strain. “In a bit.” Was all Kara could manage to say before her throat closed up and a wave of emotions crashed into her, and she began to sob into her sister’s shirt.

\---

Kate was sitting in her dim office looking out at the Gotham skyline sipping on whiskey. It was her birthday today and a grim reminder of the day she lost her mother and twin sister. Before she became Batwoman she would go out and get black out drunk and now she would go out and give the bad guys an extra special beat down. But this year Kate did neither, she didn’t want to go out and beat people up or get so drunk she wakes up two days later. This year she just sat in her new office watching the city, remembering.

She was alerted by her computer that there was motion on the patio. She spun her large chair around to check the security camera, only to see the blue swirling vortex of a dimension breach. Still unsure of who or what might come through the breach, she reached into the drawer on her desk and wrapped her hand around the Glock that sat there. She tensed as a figure came through, but then relaxed once she saw the familiar blonde hair of Kara Danvers.

Releasing her hold on the gun she shut the drawer and leaned back in her chair. She looked at the footage once more, noticing something was off. Her posture was slouched, and she held a half empty bottle of amber liquid in it. Kate knew this type of drunk, it wasn’t the normal party drunk it was the forget your sorrows drunk. She watched as Kara slightly staggered through the patio doors towards her office.

Kara knocked on the open pine door of Kates office with her free hand, slightly leaning on the door frame for support. Kate had been able to smell the alcohol on her since she entered the hallway.

Kate’s first thought when she saw Kara was ‘ _I’ve looked like that before, she needs my help._ ’

Kate made her way towards Kara, the smell of alcohol increasing with every step. Kara didn’t even seem to notice her presence until she wrapped an arm around her waist and had her free hand draped over Kate’s shoulders. Kate gently shut her office doors behind her, knowing there was no one else in the building but not wanting to take the chance of being interrupted.

For the first time in a long time she had been thankful for Bruce’s secrecy and his need to build secret rooms. He had built one in this office that he used as a panic room and mini-batcave, but Kate had expanded it into an almost complete apartment. One of the perks of building a real estate empire.

She set Kara down on the couch, and gently pried the bottle from Kara’s hand knowing if Kara wanted to, she could keep a hold of it with out much effort. Kate sat on the other end of the couch with her back against the arm of the couch facing Kara. No words had been spoken at this point, just a mutual understanding of heart ache.

It was Kara that broke the silence between them. “Thank you.” She said softly. Kate could hear the sorrow and heart break in those two small words. In response Kate shuffled so she was sitting shoulder to shoulder with Kara, knowing how much she had wanted human, or alien, contact and comfort in her times of need. Kara leaned into the touch, resting her head on Kate’s shoulder.

“I’ll go first.” Kate said, she didn’t know how or why but she felt the need to share her pain with the alien from another Earth that was drunk and sitting on her couch. “Today’s my birthday,” Kate could feel Kara move look up at her with a confused look, but she continued, “it is also the day my mother and twin sister were murdered.” Kate expected to feel pity and sadness coming from Kara, but all she felt was understanding. Kate took a deep breath before continuing. “My dad had to work that day, so my mom, Gabbi, took my sister, Beth, and I out for breakfast. We were going to get chocolate and waffles.” Kate smiled sadly at the last happy memory of her mother and sister.

“Then the attack came,” Kate let out a shaky breath and Kara scooted an inch closer to her, “a group of terrorists that my dad had been working to stop at the time had decided to come after him. They attacked our car on the way to the diner, killed our body guard Kevin and kidnapped my mother, sister, and I.” Kara wrapped an arm around Kate’s waist and gave a small squeeze, Kate gave a small smile at the feeling.

“It was two days before my father and his men found us. I don’t remember much of what happened during those two days, but I do remember what happened when they found us. My father stormed the building all dramatic but got caught in a standoff with the terrorists that got my mother executed, my sister was hit in the cross fire.” Kate didn’t even realize that she was crying until Kara reached up to brush the tears off her face. They sat there for what seemed like hours, Kara tracing one of the tattoos on the back of her hand, before Kara spoke.

“In three days is the anniversary of the destruction of my home planet Krypton. I lived there until I was thirteen, then one day my parents packed me into a small space craft and told me to take care of my cousin. Krypton’s core had become unstable from us drawing energy from it for hundreds of years. I watched as my home planet exploded minuets after I left its surface. The debris from the planet hit my ship knocking it off course and into a region of space called the phantom zone where time doesn’t pass, while my baby cousin’s ship came to Earth, I was stuck there for twenty-four years.” Kara paused remembering the cold, dark, isolation that the phantom zone brought. Kate gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

“When my ship finally reached Earth my cousin found me, but he was all grown up. The little baby I was supposed to take care of, the last thing my parents told me, was standing there with his family crest on his chest not understanding what it meant or the language I was speaking. He wasn’t a Kryptonian he was a human with Kryptonian DNA, I failed my parents last request.”

Kate leaned forward and grabbed the bottle Kara had brought with her. “Cheers to sad back stories!” Kara quickly snatched the bottle from her hand and Kate gave her an odd look.

“This is alien alcohol it will kill you if you drink it!” Kara said quickly explaining. Kate nodded in understanding and got up to grab the human alcohol she had been drinking at her desk, then returned to the spot close to Kara she had been sitting in.

Lifting her own bottle Kate exclaimed “For Krypton!” Kara returned the gesture clinking their bottles together “For Gabbi and Beth!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to go a different route with his chapter. I was going to have Kara ingest some of Scarecrows fear toxin, but this route allowed me to get them to tell each other their tragedies and have the confrontation between Kara and Lena happen.
> 
> Did you cry cuz I sure did! Let me know! Comments are very welcome!


	4. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hangover breakfast

Kara woke up with a massive headache but was surprisingly comfortable. For a moment she thought she was on her couch in own apartment on her Earth but was suddenly reminded when she heard a voice talking. It was Kate, she was on the phone talking to some middle age man by the sound of his voice. 

Kara yawned and gave a small stretch almost knocking the blanket off her. She didn't remember getting a blanket last night, but she also didn't remember falling asleep. She had talked with Kate till the middle of the night when they were both drunk and exhausted. 

Kara had told her things about Krypton that she hadn't even told Alex about, and Kate told her about her mother and sister.

From the sound of Kate's voice, she wasn't in any physical pain, but emotional pain was present in almost every word. Kara was so focused on hearing the words that she forgot to listen to them.

“So, how was last night? I didn't hear of any bad guys getting beaten up by batwoman last night.” The gruff man on the phone said. 

Kara was shocked by his words on two fronts. That he knew she was batwoman and had this level of familiarity with her and that Kara hadn't even realized that Kate had not gone out last night. Kate had chosen to not go out and be batwoman and instead chose to be there with her. 

Warmth blossomed in Kara's chest at the thought but was quickly doused with cold shame. If anything, bad happened last night and Kate wasn't there to stop it Kara might not forgive herself. She knew Kate would say it was her own choice not to not go.

“It's fine dad I had a guest over last night.” Kate replied softly with a hint of excitement in her voice that was almost covered by the sadness of last night. 

Kara remembered Kate talking about how her dad was the one to give her the bat suit and help train her even further than the military did. Kate had trained for two years with him and other martial arts masters and her final test was an almost identical situation of how her mother and sister died. Kara knew what it was like to be forced to relive your worst memories thanks to the Black Mercy. 

“Oh really, was it business or pleasure or both.” her dad said suggestively. Kara blushed at the comment even though she wasn't supposed to be listening.

“A bit of both,” Kara could hear the smirk even in her quiet voice, “and a bit on neither. She's a hero from another Ea-city, just visiting. It's a rough time for both of us.” The sadness in her voice was back but it was mixed with something else that Kara could not quite place.

“She sounds lovely. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you right now I really wish I was, but it sounds like you had someone there who also cares about you there.” Kara blushed again at the older mans words.

“Yeah, and she's much more attractive company than you and can hear every word were saying. Isn't that right Kara?” Kate said still in hushed words.

Kara was startled and jumped at her words and tumbled to the floor with thud and Kate bust out laughing. Kara slowly stood up while Kate was still laughing. 

“I’ll talk to you later dad.” Kate said struggling not to continue laughing. She hung up the phone and wiped the start of tears from her eyes while still chuckling.

“How did you know I was awake?” Kara said still embarrassed at being caught.

“You are not good at being stealthy.” Kate said with a shrug and Kara nodded slightly in acceptance, wincing slightly at her headache and continued to blush. 

“Come,” Kate said standing and gestured for her to follow, “I’m making breakfast and you probably have a hangover and you being you, your probably hungry.” Kara’s stomach grumbled in response and Kate huffed a laugh at the sound.

Kara sat at the kitchen table slowly sipping on her hot coffee while watching Kate cook. Kate moved through her kitchen with ease, not even looking when she reached into a cabinet to grab some spice before sprinkling it on the eggs she was cooking. 

Kara remembered her parents cooking in their house on Krypton. The seamless flow between them, there was not bumping to running into one another. They didn’t even need to speak to one another, they would just pass the correct ingredient to one another just as it was needed. The meals that they made individually were always delicious but the ones they made together were something else entirely. It was one of the many things she missed about her parents and Krypton, but this right here watching Kate cook was probably the closest Kara had ever seen to that. Kara smiled sadly at the thought. 

“Where are you at?” Kara heard, snapping her out of her thoughts. Kate was walking over to the table carrying two plates. She must have noticed Kara lost in her memories.

“I was thinking of my parents,” Kara said looking up at Kate “of them cooking together, and how the way you cook reminded me of them.” Kara said honestly. 

If it had been Alex or anyone else, she might have brushed off the question. With her friends and family on her Earth she tried to avoid comparing things to Krypton, it helped her try and move on and accept that Earth was her home. With Kate talking about Krypton with her and about her past made her feel more like Kara Zor-El rather than Kara Danvers. 

Kate cocked her head at the statement. “How so?”

“The way you know your kitchen, how you can reach into a cabinet and find the right spice without even looking. When my parents cooked together it was seamless, they didn’t even need to talk. It was like they knew each other so well that they didn’t need to. They could anticipate what they needed before they knew themselves.”

“They sound like wonderful people.” Kate said, setting a plate down in front of Kara then sitting down with her own plate. 

“Yeah, they were. Until they decided to hide the fact that the planet was going to explode and decided to ship me off to a different world without even an explanation.” Kara said bitterly remembering the long years spent in her pod just floating in the Phantom Zone.

“Hey!” Kate said forcefully. “They were still your parents and they loved you very much, they had a reason to do what they did. I’m sure they loved you very much and would be so proud of what you’ve accomplished here.” Kate said while gently placing her hand over Kara’s.

Kara realized that that was the first time that Kate had spoken above a whisper all morning and even last night. Kara might forget about her powers, but Kate had always taken her powers into consideration. When they talked Kate never yelled even when she wanted to, she never wore over powering fragrances, she was always respectful of her powers. Lena had never done that with her, even as Supergirl, always forgetting that her senses were so sensitive.

Kara just sat there in aw at both Kate’s statement and her realization. This time it was Kate that blushed under her stare. She could see a faint blush appear on her cheeks, hear the slight increase in her heart beat. Kara only snapped out of it when Kate started eating and Kara realized how hungry she was after only drinking last night. 

“Thank you.” Kara said quietly.

They sat in comfortable silence as they both ate, hands still clasped.

After breakfast Kara was feeling better and insisted on doing to dishes, but Kate was stubborn and finally agreed to dry while Kara washes. 

“So, what caused all of this in the first place? I know it wasn’t Krypton, that was a factor though, but it wasn’t the cause.” 

“I saved my ex’s life and then proceeded to tell her off. It hurt but it felt right. I just can’t go back, I loved her, and she just threw that away. I loved her because she saw Kara Danvers and not Supergirl, and I think she loved me because I was the first person who looked past the Luthor name to see her. Loving someone who doesn’t see the whole you, that doesn’t seem healthy to me.” Kate nodded in silent agreement. 

“I’m glad your able to recognize and understand your emotions. When Maggie left me, I was a wreck for months. I think it was the same with Maggie as it was with Lena, she just didn’t know how to trust me after keeping a large part of my life a secret from her.” 

“You still have to meet Alex and compare your Maggie’s. Alex is so looking forward to that.” Kara huffed a laugh at the thought. “I just hope you too don’t bond too much.” Kara said before she even realized what she was saying. Kara heard Kate’s heart beat quicken slightly as she kept her cool exterior and seemed to shrug off the words. Kara glanced at the clock on the wall finally realizing it was almost noon and groaned.

“Ugh, I need to get back home and do some work before my boss kills me.” Kara said covering her face with her hands for a few moments trying to forget that thought and just stay with Kate even for a few more moments before turning towards Kate. 

“Ugh, I hate saying goodbyes.” Kara said pulling out her extrapolator.

“Then don’t. This is a, till next time, if there is a next time.” Kate said stepping closer to her, giving her a questioning look.

“There most definitely will be a next time. Like I said you still need to meet Alex.” Kara said putting her hands on her hips and taking a half step forward.

“Already meeting the family, but we haven’t even had dinner yet.” Kate said slightly pouting. Kara fully knew what Kate was insinuating and desperately forced her blush down. 

“I distinctly remember eating two entire pizzas with you.” Kara said mimicking Kate's slightly flirty tone. She knew she was edging a line, one she wasn’t fully sure she wanted to cross just yet.

“Touché.” Kate said edging even closer, her eyes flicked to Kara’s lips. Just as Kate opened her mouth to say something else, her cell phone went off. 

Kate sighed took a half step back and looked at the ceiling. Kara could hear her fast heart beat quickly slowing, the moment interrupted. 

“Until next time.” Kara said with a wink as she opened and stepped though the breach. The portal closed behind her and Kate was left standing in her kitchen.

“Fuck me.” Kate whispered as she stared at the space where Kara had just been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter, but there is so much there. Kara starting to realize her feeling for Kate and how she accepts both sides of her.
> 
> Sorry for the delay, christmas got a little hectic.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Next chapter - Fear


	5. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate alone and afraid runs to one of the few people she trusts, Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter
> 
> I hope you enjoy it too!

Kara was in her kitchen getting more pizza for her movie night with Alex. They were watching some cheesy romantic comedy on Netflix. It was less about the movie and more of a background noise while they talked and ate. 

Kara hadn't talked about what happened when she visited Kate a week ago yet, but Kara could tell that Alex was itching to know. She was still trying to figure things out for herself. She knew she really liked Kate, but she wasn't sure that she could handle another big relationship so soon after Lena. 

She knew everything with Lena was finished, but Kara couldn't throw away what had happened between them. Lena was Kara's first serious relationship since college, but even back then, they weren't that serious. She knew Kate was interested, they had almost kissed right before she came back. Kara just needed time to process and to fully get over Lena.

“What did you do get lost trying to find the pizza?” Alex had come looking for her, only to find Kara lost in thought standing in front of the pizza. 

“Sorry, I was just thinking.” Kara apologized with a faint blush.

“Thinking about Kate?” Alex said suggestively with a small smirk as she reached past Kara to grab another slice of pizza. It was less of a question and more of a statement once Alex saw Kara’s blush. 

“You wanna tell me about it?” Alex said as she boosted herself on to a free space on the counter. It was a vague question, but Kara knew exactly what she was asking about, her night with Kate. 

Kara had been avoiding the question all night, unsure of how she felt and not wanting to bring up the sore subjects they had both talked about, but Kara knew that Alex wouldn’t give up. With a sign Kara floated herself up to the counter opposite Alex to start her story.

“So, after you left here, I went to the bar and kind of got mostly drunk.” Kara started. Alex winced slightly knowing that Kara had gotten the habit, of trying to drown pain at the bottom of a bottle, from her.

“I opened a portal to her office and found her there already mostly drunk as well.” Alex’s gave Kara a questioning look, but Kara just continued. “She has this cool little hidden apartment in her office that she brought me to. I didn’t get to see much of it, I wasn’t paying too much attention to it at the time.” 

It was a no questions kind of thing. She just sat me on her couch and after a minute or two I think, honestly it could have been an hour, she just started talking. She said it was her birthday.” Alex’s eyebrows shot up at her words and then gave a sad look at the thought of Kate or anyone getting drunk and being alone on their birthday.

“She then said it was also the anniversary of her twin sister’s and mothers murder. All three of them were kidnapped by some terrorist cell that her dad was fighting against in the military. When he tried to rescue them, her mother was executed, and her sister was caught in the cross fire.” Alex’s eyes were on the verge of tears, the thought of watching your mother and then your sister die broke her heart. Kara took a shaky breath before steeling herself and continuing. 

“After that I told her about Krypton and what,” Kara’s voice cracked, and she cleared her throat and continued. “what my parents did and what happened to my planet. We told stories for the next few hours. I told her what life was like on Krypton and she told me about her mother and sister. It was really nice to have someone new listen and understand the pain of losing everything. She still has her dad but he’s busy with his work in the military.” Kara took another shaky breath and Alex hopped off the counter she was sitting on and moved to sit next to Kara. Kara rested her head on Alex’s shoulder and Alex wrapped an arm around her waist.

“I’m really glad you had someone to talk to about all of this. I know there are somethings that you try and hide from the rest of us, you don’t need to, but I’m glad you finally let someone in, to see the real Kara Zor-El.” Kara sobbed into Alex’s shirt  
and Alex held her tighter. Once Kara had stopped crying, she chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” Alex questioned.

“I woke up on her couch the next morning and she was on the phone with her dad. I didn’t know it at the time, but I kind of eavesdropped on their conversation for a minute. How did she put it? ‘She's much more attractive company than you and can hear every word were saying. Isn't that right Kara?’ then I proceeded to fall off the couch.” Alex about fell off the counter laughing, the tears of sadness turned into tears of laughter.

“You never were good at being stealthy.” Alex said still laughing slightly while wiping the tears off her sisters face. 

“Kate said the same thing.” Kara grumbled, and Alex started to laugh again, this time Kara joined her. 

“So, did anything else happen?” Alex said as she raised her eyebrows suggestively, and Kara tried to hide her blush. Alex’s gaped at her at the sight of her blush.

“Shut up! Tell me now! You have to tell me! I’m calling in every favor you owe me!” Alex demanded. She had been rooting for Kate ever since Kara told her about her.

“Well, uh, I, uh, almost kissed her before I came back.” Kara stuttered while blushing furiously. Alex squealed at her words, startling Kara. Kara looked confused at Alex’s reaction.

“Kara you’re my sister, I know when you're crushing on someone, and you're crushing hard on Kate. Harder than Lena.” Alex said when she saw Kara’s confused look. 

“Ugh, you’re right.” Kara said leaning back, her head thumping on the wall behind her. 

“You're so right, but I don’t know if I’m ready for another relationship so soon after Lena.”

“Well I am _certainly_ no expert but tell me about her.” 

“Rao, she's amazing. She’s a hero on her own Earth, Batwoman, so she gets the whole secret identity thing, and she already knows about me being Supergirl. So, I don’t have to hide half of my life from her from the beginning. I can talk about Krypton with her freely and she seems the trust me enough to talk about her mother and sister. It’s really refreshing to be able to talk with someone new and not have to stop yourself from saying something that might give you away.” Alex smiled and nudged her sisters’ side affectionately.

It had been a while since she heard her sister talk like the weight, she placed on her own shoulders was slightly lifted. She hadn’t met Kate yet, but she already knew that the struggles she faced with Lena would not be present. She could see how good Kate was for her sister, and she was happy for her sister, if not a little jealous. 

“I’m really happy for you. I’m glad you found someone that you can be completely honest and open with who makes you this happy.” Kara hugged her sister tightly at her words. 

"It also helps that she is incredibly hot." Kara said with a shrug and a smirk. Alex lightly smacked her arm in response. 

Kara heard it before she saw it, a breach. She could hear what sounded like paper being torn underwater as the breach appeared in her apartment. She was battle ready the moment it fully opened, Alex was at her side a moment later her gun drawn. 

The portal constricted and Kate in full bat gear stumbled into her apartment. She was battered, there were bruises already forming on her exposed jaw, there was a bright red liquid on her bat suit, too bright to be blood. Kara rushed forward as Kate collapsed onto her knees. 

“Kate!” Kara yelled as she barely caught the injured woman in time. Kate tensed at the touch but didn’t resist. Alex was by her side a moment later. Kara reached up to remove her mask only to have her hand caught in a strong grip by Kate. If Kara had been human, it would have left a serious bruise or even fractured her wrist. Kara could hear Kate's heart hammering in her chest 

The look in Kate’s eyes told Kara all she needed to know, something was seriously wrong. Kate looked at her as though she didn’t know who she was and the look of fear in eyes that Kara had never thought she would ever see. 

“Kate…” Kara said softly. At the sound something changed in Kate’s eyes, the recognition appeared but the fear remained. Kate released her wrist and quickly grabbed something on her bat-belt and shoved it into Kara’s hand before the look of recognition vanished. 

Kate forced her way out of Kara’s grasp once whatever was affecting her regained its hold on her mind. Kara let her, not wanting to injure her further. Kara and Alex stood and faced the scared Kate. 

Alex glanced at Kara unsure of what was happening and of what to do. Kate took the distraction and lunged at her, delivering two quick blows, one to her head and the other to knock her off her feet. Alex unprepared landed on the apartment floor with a thud as Kate jumped out the window that Kara always has open. Kara rushed to Alex’s side quickly x-raying her head.

“What a first meeting.” Alex said sarcastically. She winced in pain as she touched the forming bump on her head. 

“Something isn’t right with her. I looked in her eyes and it was like she didn’t know me, that she wasn’t really seeing me. Her heart beat was also extremely fast, it isn’t even that fast when she is fighting. We need to find her now.” Kara said frantically. 

“What did she give you?” Alex said motioning towards Kara’s hand. Kara had forgotten about it, Kate’s aggressive and fearful behavior had distracted her. She opened her hand and showed Alex what Kate had given her. It was a small syringe with a strange dull green liquid in it, on the side it said “Fear Toxin Antidote” in small letters. 

\---

Kate was glad she started her patrol earlier than normal. It seemed that every thug and gang banger in the city had decided to cause trouble tonight. It felt good helping the regular people, but it was exhausting fighting nearly triple the number of bad guys than she normally fought, and the night was only half over. 

Kate had a small relief from the onslaught and was eating a sandwich some store owner had insisted she take in thanks for stopping them from being robbed. She was about half way though the sandwich when she got a call from her dad. He knew she would be on patrol, so this must be something big.

“Go.” Was all Kate said as soon as she answered her phone. 

“Break out at Arkham, so far its only small fry but Scarecrow did escape.” Her father said being concise.

Kate sighed before responding, “On it."She hang up the phone and setting down the half-eaten sandwich and started to try and find Scarecrow. 

She recalled some of the information Bruce had left her. Dr. Jonathan Crane was a psychology professor at Gotham University before he started to take his experiments too far and lost his sanity. He uses a gas that induces a state of pure fear that triggered a prolonged hallucination of the victim’s worst fears. He gets him name from the burlap mast that he wears to prevent himself from inhaling his own toxin. He had a lab set up on the south side of Gotham not to far from where Kate was now.

Bane, one of Batman’s most formidable enemies. Kate quickly remembered what Batman had taught her about Bane. Bane had a machine that pumped a chemical called Venom into in body, which increased his physical strength considerably, but he also needed it to survive. He had been one of the only villains to identify Batman as Bruce Wayne, he also had a past partnership with Crane. She had expected Crane to have help but was not expecting Bane to make an appearance. 

She took one last bite of her sandwich before tossing off the top of the building, it landed with a loud clang at dead center of a dumpster on the side of the building. She aimed her grappling gun at a tall building in the distance and fired. The claw spiraled through the air landing at the exact spot Kate was aiming for and she leaped off the building swinging into the night.

She arrived at Crane’s old lab ten minuets later. She was on a roof top across the street watching goons go in and out of the building transporting boxes into waiting trucks, which Kate feared held the fear toxin. Judging by the sheer volume that the lab and been up and running for a while before Crane escaped. She chastised herself for not noticing earlier and letting it get this far.

Kate froze when she heard the soft sound of footsteps behind her, her hand slowly creeping towards a batarang. 

“Finally, the bat arrives. I was wondering how long it would take you. The Bruce would have been faster and much stealthier.” The low voice said behind her in a thick Spanish accent. Kate tensed at Bruce’s name. Kate could hear the low whirl of machines powering up.

Kate stood slowly facing Bane her hand palming a batarang. Bane was standing alone on the other side of the rooftop. She eyed the tubes that ran from his back to his head that was slowly carrying the Venom. She needed to act fast if she wanted to beat him with enough time to stop Scarecrow before the toxin shipped out. 

“Why are you helping Crane?” Kate questioned buying time as she formed a plan.

“It’s been so lonely in Gotham with out Bruce. You're good but he was better, and I’m itching for bat blood, maybe I’ll break you like I broke him.” Bane said while cracking his knuckles and neck.

That was the opportunity Kate had been waiting for, for him to expose the tube that carried the Venom. She flung the batarang at the tube and had another one in her hand soon after it left her hand. The batarang cleanly sliced through the thick tube, Venom spraying across the rooftop. 

Bane roared in anger at the loss of his precious chemical. He still had one more tube that contained the chemical. He quickly hit the injector button and he roared again at the influx of Venom into his system. His muscles rapidly expanded but it was slower than normal with only half the normal amount being added. 

Kate rushed forward taking full advantage of his distraction. She used the momentum from her sprint to takeout one of knees, he fell to one knee in pain. Kate grabbed the back of his head and forced it down as she brought her knee up. She could feel his nose break at the contact with her knee. She let go of his head and quickly cut the connection between him and the Venom tube with another batarang.

Bane had recovered faster than Kate had expected and shoved her back before she was able to cut all the way though the tube. Bane stood blood streaming down his face from his nose and the red liquid of Venom dripped down his back. 

“You are a bat after all,” Bane smiled with bloody teeth and a wicked grin. “I wonder if you’ll break the same as him. Let’s find out.” Bane charged at her, his injured knee only hindering him slightly. 

She jumped out of the way, but Bane barely managed to grab her by the ankle and slammed her into the rooftop. She gasped for air, having the breath knocked out of her at the impact. Bane stood over her, the remnants of Venom dripped onto her suit. 

“If only he could see you now, how weak you’ve become in his absence.” Kate had just managed to regain her breath. She was slightly shocked at his words, like Bane knew that Bruce would return and wasn’t dead like she had thought so many times, but now was not the time to contemplate his words. 

She braced her hands on the ground and kicked up at him, she connected with his chest making him stumble backwards a few steps. She landed on her feet and was instantly running towards him. She punched him, once, twice in the chest, he caught her hand as she went for a third and quickly returned the favor with two quick punches to her jaw. She twisted her arm breaking his grip on her and she sprung backwards. 

She spit blood, and raised her fists ready for the next assault, but it never came. Pain blossomed at the back of her head and the world faded to black. 

\---

This wasn’t the first time she had been kidnapped, but she had faced that fear while training with her father. She had awoken but hadn’t moved, she was trying to access her situation before her captors knew she was finally awake. 

Her hands were bound behind her and her feet were strapped to the legs of the chair. she still had her mask on, which she almost sighed in relief at. She could see a dim light through her closed eyelids, feel the cold damp air around her and smell the pine of wooden crates around her. She could hear someone barking orders in the distance and the clink of glass closer to her. There were going to be the beginnings of bruises on her back and jaw. 

She finally opened her eyes to see Dr. Crain’s back towards her, he was hunched over a table full of chemicals. Next to him, watching her, was Bane. His face cleaned of blood and his nose bandaged, the tubes that carried the Venom were replaced and the red liquid sat stagnate. 

“She is awake Doctor, is it ready.” Bane said.

“Yes, yes, it is.” Crane said menacingly grinning at Bane before turning towards her. 

Kate knew she wasn’t going to like whatever it was and was already working on freeing her hands. She was glad Bruce had taught her how to escape from almost anything. 

Bane must have realized what she was up to because he stood up from where he was sitting and stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders keeping her in place. Crane turned slightly at his work station to show off the syringe he was filling with the fear toxin. 

“I’ve always wondered what a bat fears.” Crane said turning towards her, syringe ready. 

Kate had already experienced Fear Toxin before, but it was in a controlled environment with Bruce there. She knew what to expect, but that didn’t fill her with confidence, only dread. 

She struggled against Bane, she almost had her hands free when there was a sharp pain in her neck. It felt like fire had been injected into her blood, it gave her the adrenaline boost she needed to free her hands. She knew she needed to act fast before it over took her mind. She had a strong mind like Bruce, so she had longer than most people but not by much. 

With her hands free she lifted one arm up and elbowed Bane in the crotch. He doubled over in pain and she then punched the Scarecrow in the face causing him to stumble backwards clutching his face. She worked quickly to free her legs and quickly ran towards the sound of running trucks. 

The warehouse was almost completely empty except for a few boxes that were still being loaded into the trucks. She launched a small batarang at each, they had small GPS chips in them. She quickly sent the tracking codes to her father hoping he would understand what to do with the information. 

She could feel her heart hammering in her chest as the effects of the Fear Toxin started to take effect. She needed to get far away quickly before it took full effect. She then remembered the extrapolator Kara had given her, what was farther away than another Earth. She fumbled for the device as she heard men shouting and the sound on guns cocking. She quickly opened a breach and stumbled through, unsure of where she would wind up at.

The effects of the Fear Toxin starting to blead though as she stumbled into an unfamiliar room. In front of her stood Kara and an unfamiliar woman who was pointing a gun at her. She unceremoniously collapsed to her knees and she saw Kara rush up to catch her. 

The effects of the Fear Toxins almost had full control over her mind now. Kara had reached for her mask and Kate reacted out of instinct and forcefully grabbed her wrist. Kara’s face started to warp into some horrifying monster that terrified Kate to her core. 

“Kate…” She heard Kara whisper, slightly snapping her out of the hallucination for a brief moment. It was enough to allow Kate to remember the antidote that Bruce had given her and shove it into Kara’s hand before she lost herself in the fear. 

Kate didn’t remember Kara or even the other woman, all she knew was that the two creatures standing in front of her would kill her if she stayed here. She made the choice to flee instead of fighting. She went for the distracted one and knocked it to the ground and then quickly leapt out of a nearby window.

It didn’t take Kara too long to find Kate, she was able to pick her heart beat out because of its dangerous speed. She found Kate on the rooftop of an abandon warehouse. She landed with enough noise as to not startle her.

“Kate, it’s me, Kara.” Kara said approaching her like she would a cornered animal, antidote in hand. Kate just stared at her unmoved by her words her hand rested on where she kept her batarangs. When Kara got within ten feet of her, Kate attacked, she was using her batarang as a knife, slashing and stabbing at Kara. It was uncoordinated and frantic, Kara could hear her heart beat get even faster. 

Worried that if it continued at this level it would cause permanent damage, Kara decided to use her super speed to get close enough to Kate and inject the antidote into her. She dodged the next wave of attacks Kate threw at her and used her speed to get behind her and wrapped and arm around both of Kate’s. She lightly used her super strength to keep Kate from breaking free and as still as possible as to not miss when she injected the antidote into the small patch of exposed skin. Kara saw another needle mark close to the one she just made. 

Kate struggled against her as the antidote took effect. Kara just held her threw it, feeling her heart beat slow gradually and Kate’s strength fade along with her consciousness. She was left holding a passed-out Kate in her arms on a rooftop in the middle of the night, her super suit slashed in multiple places but her skin unharmed. 

She was glad most people this time of night were asleep as she flew back to her apartment carrying Kate bridal style. She quickly scanned the other apartments to make sure her neighbors were all asleep before maneuvering them through the open window.

Alex was waiting for her when she arrived, she had brought her full med kit from her car up to her apartment, waiting to see how she could help Kate. Alex had cleared off the kitchen table and Kara gently laid Kate on it, and gently removed her mask. Kate’s eyes slowly opened and she looked at Kara, Kara tensed waiting to see if the antidote had worked.

“Hey.” Kate said softly looking at Kara, and Kara breathed a sign of relief. 

“Hey.” Kara responded as she gently stroked Kate’s injured cheek. Kate’s brow furrowed when she spotted the slashes in Kara’s suit. She reached up and touched one of the slashes on Kara’s arm, thankful for Kara’s invulnerability.

“Did, did I do that?” Kate stuttered her voice full of fear but not from the drug but from the thought of attacking Kara. 

“No.” Kara said forcefully. “That wasn’t you.” Kara clutched Kate’s hand that was on her arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. Kate just closed her eyes and let her head thump against the table, she winced at the pain, forgetting about being hit on the head. 

“Kate,” Kara said drawing her attention “I need to check you for other injuries. Can I use my x-ray vision on you?” Kate just nodded in response. 

Kara found two cracked ribs and a small concussion and several large bruises of varying states of healing. It broke Kara’s heart to see Kate like this, injured and vulnerable. 

“You have two cracked ribs and a small concussion. I need to get you out of your suit to wrap you ribs.” Kate smirked at her words.

“At least buy me dinner first.” Alex barked a laugh at Kate’s words, and Kate jumped at the sound, having not noticed Alex was present. Kara blushed also forgetting that Alex was here.

“I think you got this handled, so, I’m just going to go.” Alex said once she realized that she was not needed and was interrupting what seemed to be a private moment. As Alex was just about out the door, she turned back to say something else but decided against it when she saw the look Kara was giving Kate.

“So, that was,” Kate asked quietly leaving the question hanging. 

“That was my sister Alex.” Kara said lightly pulling Kate up into a sitting position. Kate tried to hide her wince at the motion, but failed. Kate swung her legs off the table and Kara just stood there unsure of what to do. Kate saw her and motioned to the Velcro on the side of her suit. 

Kara tried to not focus on who it was she was with and tried focusing on what she was doing. Kate just watched her has she worked. She was both relieved and anxious when she realized that Kate had and undershirt on. Kara just stood there trying not to stare at Kate sitting there in her tight fitting undershirt.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to lift my arms to take this off, you can just tear it.” Kate said slightly blushing and embarrassed. Blushing at the thought of Kara tearing her shirt off her and embarrassed at that she needed help with something so basic. Kara cocked an eyebrow at her and Kate just nodded. 

Kate twisted slightly giving Kara better access to the back of her shirt and Kara tore it easily. Kate shrugged the torn shirt off and let if fall to the floor. Kate looked at Kara who was staring at her heavily tattooed body and at the vicious bruises. 

“What happened?” Kara asked quietly, her eyes locking on the almost black bruise on her back, her fingers lightly brushing over it and the tattoo that was almost blacked out. 

“Bane, I wasn’t fast enough and he slammed me into a rooftop.” Kate said slightly bitterly. “If it was Bruce up there tonight, he couldn’t have gotten caught off guard.” Kara chuckled at her words, slightly startling Kate with her reaction. 

“Do you know how many times my cousin had to pick Bruce up because he had got himself beat black and blue? At least you had the smarts to know when to fall back, Bruce would have kept fighting and would have gotten himself killed.” 

“’If only he could see you now, how weak you’ve become in his absence.’ That’s what Bane said to me after he gave me that, and he’s right. I don’t know how he did it, run his company and be Batman.” Kate said dejectedly.

“Hey,” Kara said lifting Kate’s chin so she would look at her “you are not Bruce and he had the same struggles you do, but you have one thing he doesn’t.” Kara paused and Kate just stared at her.

“Hope, you have hope for Gotham to be better. Bruce started his crusade out of vengeance, to cleanse the city with his fists. You started to help people, you're building a real estate empire so people can have safe and affordable places to live. You're trying to make all of Gotham better on all of its levels not just the streets. Bruce was the dark knight the city deserved, but you Kate Kane are the hero it needs. 

Kate had always compared herself to Bruce, she was after all Batwoman, but Kara was right Bruce had never tried to fix the underlying problems with Gotham and she had. Kara had made her see that.

For the first time Kate looked into Kara's eyes, truly looked. She saw the girl who had lost her family and home, but found a new one on Earth. She saw the woman who understands pain and loss, but didn't use it as an excuse or a reason to fight. She used it as a reason not to fight. Kate was sure even if Kara didn't have powers she would've still been a hero in whatever form that came in.

"What? What's wrong?" Kara said at the strange look Kate was giving her. She had also heard her heart stutter and was worried there was damage, but that thought was dismissed when Kate blushed at being caught.

"Nothing's wrong everything is," Kate took a deep breath, but stopped half way though wincing at the pain in her ribs, "perfect." Kate finished through gritted teeth.

Kara walked over to the med kit and grabbed the ACE bandage from it. Kate got to see the full extent of the damage she could have caused to Kara. Her heart dropped at the sheer number of slashes and gouges that were in her suit. Kara turned around holding the bandage and and ice pack but stopped when she saw what Kate was looking at. Kara walked slowly towards Kate, setting the bandage and ice pack on the table.

"Hey, that wasn't you. I don't know what affected you but this," Kara gestured to her suit "was not you, it was not your fault. I know you, you would never hurt me. If you want someone to blame, then blame the people who drugged you."

Kate slowly looked up at Kara, her eyes briefly stopping at Kara's lips, Kate mentally scolded herself before forcing herself to meet Kara's eyes and slightly nodded.

Kara accepted the nod and picked up the bandage and started to slowly wrap Kate's ribs. Kara blushed at the realization that Kate was sitting on her dinner table in just her bra and pants, her hands faltered for a second at the thought and Kate smirked slightly.

Kara finished and stood up straight not meeting Kate's eyes, still blushing, and handed her the ice pack.

"I know you like my tattoos," Kate said with a smirk, "but can I have a shirt? Preferably a button up." Kate said slightly raising her arms a few inches and winced at the small movement.

"What if I prefer you like this?" Kara said slightly teasing. The taunting and teasing had become more natural as Kara slowly accepted her feelings for Kate. She heard Kate's heart beat quicken slightly at her words and saw a faint blush appear on her cheeks.

"Miss. Zor-El," Kate feigned a gasp "is this some custom on Krypton you didn't tell me about. Tear your guests shirt off then refuse to give them a new one." Kate teased right back. Kara laughed at that, and Kate decided she wanted to hear that sound every chance she got.

"Well it's only fair you tore up my suit, Winn is going to have a lot of fun repairing it. So, I'd say were even, unless there is something else you'd like me to tear?" Kara left the question hanging there as she headed back to her room to change out of her suit and get Kate a shirt and sleep clothes.

Kara entered her bedroom and shut the door behind her. She leaned her head against the door.

' _What am I doing? I thought I was going to wait longer before starting something with Kate, but I can't deny that I feel so strongly about her._ ' Kara thought to herself.

' _What am I doing? She lives on a different Earth, talk about long distance. She just got out of a major relationship a few months ago she's not going to want something so serious so soon._ ' Kate thought to herself putting her head in her hands.

Kara changed into sleep pants and one of her sleep shirts. She walked out to where Kate was still sitting on the table, pressing the ice pack to her side.

"Here." Kara said handing the matching set of button up sleepwear Alex had gotten for her last Christmas .

"No, I am not wearing that." Kate said crossing her arms, ice pack still in hand.

"They're the only sleepwear I have that's button up." Kara said with a pout that she hoped cover the lie.

"Fine." Kate said begrudgingly fully aware Kara was lying and Kara beamed at her. Kate would never take them off if Kara looked at her like that every time wore them. Kara pointed to the bathroom door and Kate slowly trudged over to get changed.

She emerged a few minutes later wearing Supergirl pajamas a size too big. Kara was waiting in the kitchen with her phone ready, she had already taken several photos before Kate noticed.

"You planned this!" Kate said exasperated.

"But you look so cute." Kara said taking more pictures of the grumpy Kate. Kate tried to stifle a yawn but was unsuccessful.

"Okay, you need to rest up. You take the bed, there are more pillows there so you can support your back." Kara said slightly guiding, slightly forcing Kate towards her bedroom.

Kate tried complaining but quickly figured out it was no use. Kate thought Bruce was stubborn, she didn't know the meaning until she'd seen Kara mother hen her. Kate was surrounded by pillows and covered in two blankets, surprisingly comfortable. Kara stood over her, knowing Kate was close to falling asleep at any moment.

"Thank you, for everything you've done for me. I don't deserve it." Kate mumbled mostly asleep.

"Yes, you do." Whispered Kara as she leaned down and gently stroked Kate's cheek before heading off to sleep herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I caught a cold so my brain function is not at 100%, please let me know of any errors you find so I can fix them ASAP
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, this was by far my favorite chapter to write.


	6. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate's experience with the fear toxin and breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was supposed to be Villains. It felt too soon to do that chapter with out some set up, so here's the setup.
> 
> I stayed up late to finish this in honor of the official announcement that Batwoman officially has been green lighted for at least a pilot episode! They better make superbat cannon.

Kate watched as Kara's face morphed into a mist of swirling black flames, her piercing blue eyes changed to a glowing blood red. Kate didn't remember who this demon used to be and didn't care. She could see by the look in its eyes that it wanted her dead. She shoved it away from her, trying to get some distance between herself and the terrifying beast. 

She tried to calm herself using the tactics she learned from her father and cousin, but it all failed. A second demon smaller in size but just as deadly looking stood by the first. The monsters took a brief pause and exchanged a glance between one and other giving Kate enough time to assess her surroundings.

The walls and floors were made of a cold dark rock that looked like even the slightest touch would shred your hand. There were small streams of molten metal that poured from the ceiling and went straight through the floor. Weapons and torture devices were scattered throughout the large room. Two of the four walls were made of some type of warped glass, Kate couldn't make clear images through the glass only colors and movement.

There in one of the windows on the far wall was a small open section in the glass, her escape route. Now she only had to make it past the two demons that stood in her way. 

They were still distracted by one another and Kate knew she had to act quickly before they regained their senses. The slightly smaller one was the only real obstacle in her way. 

Taking full advantage of their distraction and rushed the smaller demon. She quickly delivered a punch to its head then couched down with a leg sweep to knock it off its feet. Before it had even reached the ground, Kate was already through the window. 

She was falling fast, on instinct she launched a grappling hook onto the roof of a building across the street. Kate didn't land with her normal grace, but with a thud and a roll to prevent any further damage to her knees. 

She stood and was caught off guard at the sight before her. The once clear night was replaced by low hanging ash clouds the barely skimmed the roof tops of the tallest buildings. The street she thought she crossed was a flowing river of magma. She looked close at it and saw even more demons along the banks of the continual river. 

A piercing shriek filled her ears, that of a terrified woman. Kate still unfamiliar with her surroundings leapt off her roof top towards the sound. She had to save the poor woman from this hell hole. 

As Kate maneuvered the roof tops, the ash and smog started to fill her lungs and eyes. She was breathing harder than she ever had in her life. She tried to cover her face with part of her cape, but it was no use against the think smog that blanketed the city. 

She heard the woman's scream again, closer this time, it sounded more desperate and fearful than before. She slightly altered her direction towards the woman. Her lungs were screaming at her to stop and take a quick breath and her heart felt like it was ready to beat out of her chest, but she pushed through it, grinding her teeth at the pain. 

She vaulted one last roof top before spotting the woman, her back was to Kate and she was surrounded by three of the demons who were quickly approaching her. Kate attached her grappling hook to the edge of the building and leaped into the alleyway. She landed feet first on one of the creatures that was slowly creeping up behind the woman. The impact made it shriek in pain as Kate felt bones crunch under her weight. The creature collapsed out of pain and the sudden added weight of Kate landing on it. 

The two other demon rushed her, their clawed hands reaching for her. Kate saw the woman retreat further into the alley with the need to escape these beasts. She grabs the wrist of one of the demons and placed a hand on its chest. She used its forward momentum to toss it sideways towards its partner. They crashed into the alley wall with a thud and a dual groan. They started to rise. Kate unfamiliar with their strengths or powers didn't want to risk the fight continuing with unknown variables. She quickly delivered a hard kick to the one she threw and grabbed the head of the one against the wall and gave it one hard smash against the wall. 

She looked at her gloved hands and saw that they were covered in a black swirling inky blood. She quickly wiped it off onto her cape in disgust and started to walk towards the woman who was cowering behind what must have been their version of a dumpster. It smelled of rotting flesh and it had what looked like blood dripping down the sides if it. 

She heard the woman whimpering quietly as she approached it. She turns the corner of the dumpster hands display in front of her. She started to talk to the woman and try and comfort her, but she froze when she looked at the woman’s face. It was her mother. She stood there gaping for a moment before speaking. 

"Mom?" Kate asked softly, almost inaudible. 

The woman rose. She was only a few inches taller than Kate, she had her mother’s short blonde hair. She looked like she did right before everything happened. 

_Alive_ , unlike the last time she had seen her mother, lying in a pool of her own blood.

"Yes, my dear." Her mother smiled at her, just like Kate hardly remembered.

Kate reached out to touch her, to make sure this was real. She felt soft skin and instantly brought her mother into a tight hug. She was alive and here, and Kate started to sob into her mother's shirt. She felt her mother cry into her shoulder. She hugged her tighter, but something felt off. The she realized that the liquid on her shoulder was too warm and thick to be tears. 

She quickly pulled back from the hug to see blood starting to drip from her mother's forehead. The bullet wound slowly expanding and the blood flowing faster down this imposters face. 

"What have you become my daughter? A killer, a vigilante, a fraud pretending to try and save your precious Gotham. Bruce was right to leave it, he was always smarter than you. I'm disappointed in what you've become, it should have been you and not Beth that died." Her mother’s face was still smiling sweetly even as her mother's words were pure venom to Kate's heart. 

"No, no, you’re not my mother! My mother is dead, you are some, monster that stole her face just to torment me." Kate said backing away slowly, tears streaking down her masked face. 

"No, Kathrine, it's me." Her mother said softly. 

Kate almost believed her, wanting her mother to be alive and here, but she knew better it was this place. She fled back to where her grappling line was still attached to the roof and attached it too the motor on her batbelt. She quickly shot back up to the rooftop she had been. She hauled herself if the edge, her breath ragged from crying and the thick air. 

She quickly got to her feet and just started to run, not caring what direction she was going in. She found solace in the rhythm and pain in her muscles and lungs. It distracted her from the pain in her heart. She finally collapsed on the roof of an abandoned warehouse, breathing heavily. She sobbed at the memory, her mother's words. She knew it wasn't her mother but hearing her mother's voice again saying such cruel words towards her, it hurt worse than anything she'd ever expected. 

She didn't know how long she'd been there, she had stopped crying a while ago. Her heart was still hammering but her breathing had calmed slightly. She almost passed out from exhaustion when she heard a faint whoosh in the air above her. 

She quickly shot to her feet a batarang in hand as a flying demon landed not too far from her. She recognized it from the building she had been in earlier. It held something in its clawed hand. Something was different about this demon than the other ones that she faced. The others had just charged at her or tried to fool her mind, this one was calculating, debating. Kate didn't want to take the chance with this demon, it was smarter than the others and it had the ability to fly, making it much more dangerous. She had incapacitated the other's she fought, but this one she knew could kill her and anything that stood in its path. It needed to die. 

She made the decision as it walked slowly towards her speaking in its harsh sounding language. It was about ten feet away from her when she lunged at it. It was fast dodging almost every swipe and slash she made at it. She got a few good hits in, but she didn't feel her batarang cut deeper than a few millimeters. It felt like she had stuck steel, something flashed in her mind at the thought, but it was quickly pushed away, and the beast rushed her. It wrapped one of its arms around her in and iron grip. She thrashed trying to break it or struggle free when she felt a needle prick in her neck. 

It felt like ice in her veins, it quelled a fire she didn't even notice was there. She felt her heart beat start to slow and the fight in her veins was slowly dying. She felt her knees buckle but she stayed up right thanks to the demon who still had a hold on her. She looked out at the hellscape before her as the dark grunge and glowing ember colors start to fade into the softer colors of the world she knew. She looked back at the demon who had transformed from a shimmering black beast into a gorgeous blonde angel who had saved her. 

Kate sat up quickly at the nightmare or memory in a panic. She felt a presence next to her, with her nerves still on high she instinctively attacked, going right for the throat and made to flip her assailant, but they wouldn't budge. Kate paused for a moment realizing it was Kara she attacked and quickly released her and scrambled backwards until her back hit the headboard with a dull thud.

\--

Kara laid on her couch staring at her apartment ceiling. She wasn't sure how long she had been awake. She was thinking of the woman that was asleep only a room away from her, Kate Kane the Batwoman. She was thinking of how close they had become recently, of how comfortable she had gotten with Kate. Kate had joked about Krypton with her and called her Miss. Zor-el. Her heart fluttered at the memory, no one, even Alex used her Kryptonian name casually, it felt amazing like the old wound was finally starting to heal. 

She hadn't thought that she would move on after Lena, but her time with Kate had completely changed that. She felt more comfortable with Kate after of knowing her a few months, than she did with Lena after years. She could be fully truthful with Kate and not hide half of her life. She tried to stop thinking about her, but her mind kept coming back to the gorgeous woman asleep on her bed. All the heart ache and pain they had both come through to be here, but something felt off about her conversation last night with her. It felt like she was hiding something from her but also from herself. Kara wondered what happened to Kate before she was able to give her the antidote. 

Pushing the thought aside, trying to get some form of rest before work tomorrow, she started to drift off listening to the steady heartbeat coming from her bedroom. She was almost asleep when the rhythm changed, it was slow at first then it rapidly increased to the level that had occurred when she was being affected by the Fear Toxin. She could hear Kate's muscles tighten and her teeth start to grind, she had heard the same things when she had nightmares.

She hesitated on waking her up knowing how she used to react growing up, but once she heard a small whimper come from the strong woman, she was instantly at her side gently shaking her awake. She barely touched Kate before she was awake with a hand on Kara's throat. Kate's eyes wide with terror, not the fear Kara had seen earlier but pure terror. The look was gone almost as quickly as it appeared, it was replaced with guilt as Kate quickly lowered her hand and she scrambled back away from her and bumped hard into her head board. 

"I'm sorry." Kate quickly apologized, her voice had an edge of pain in it. There were tear streaks on her face which she quickly wiped away hoping Kara hadn't noticed or wouldn't mention. 

Kara didn't say anything, she just pulled the scared woman into a deep hug, trying to be gentle with her wounds and fragile mental state, but firm at the same time trying to give her the support she desperately needed. Kate leaned into it, wrapping her arms around Kara's waist. She sighed shakily into her the blonde woman’s shoulder before her facade crumbled and she started to sob. Kara only tightened her grip in response. They stayed like that until Kate ran out of tears and even after that. Kate finally leaned slightly back, but refused to let Kara go, Kara did the same.

"Thank you." Kate said softly after a moment. If Kara didn't have super hearing, she might have missed it. Kara pulled her into another hug at the sorrow in her words, after a few moments Kate dropped her hands and Kara stood from where she was sitting on the bed. Kare quickly regretted her decision and grabbed her wrist gently.

"Stay." Kate whispered, and Kara's heart broke for the normally strong woman, who now sat on her bed looking shattered. Kara nodded in response and moved to sit on the other side of the bed. Kara sat in the middle of the bed carefully watching the injured and broken woman, a stark contrast to the flirty woman who sat in her kitchen a few hours ago. She had gone to Kate in her time of need and Kate had given her what she needed, now it was her turn to return her kindness. Kara changed her sitting position so that she was sitting side by side with Kate, their shoulders almost touching with her back against her headboard. Kara didn't know where to start she'd already told her about Krypton or what she remembered of it. 

"I first met Lena after the first launch of a commercial spacecraft exploded. It was my first time partnering with my cousin, Kal-El, Superman, as both Supergirl and Kara Danvers. She was supposed to be on the spacecraft when it exploded, she owned the company that made the part that failed. My cousin had a rivalry with her brother Lex, who in the end went mad and killed hundreds of people. So, he was definitely biased when we started investigating her. We interviewed her, and she said that she wanted to step out from Lex's shadow and make a name for herself. I related at that time, because I was new to being a hero and was trying to make my own name for myself and not always be compared to Kal." Kara took a shaky breath before continuing. 

"We found out that she was the real target for the explosion and not the cause. We eventually got the guy. We met a few more times over the next few months after I became a reporter. She was my first major interview when I became a reporter. I had to get her take on the President's new bill on welcoming aliens to America." Kara gave a strained laugh at the memory of the interview. Kate just sat there trying to focus on Kara’s story and trying not to fall into the pit that was the memory. 

"During the interview she showed me a device that they were developing that could identify if a person was human or not. I feel like that should have been a major red flag at the beginning of all this. Then there was an anti-alien group called Cadmus that was run by Lillian Luthor, Lena's adoptive mother, the second red flag. But Lena didn't help her mother or Cadmus she helped us stop them and her own mother. She and I, or Kara Danvers, had just started dating at that time. In hindsight, a high stress situation, keeping a huge secret, and a new relationship was probably not the best mix." It felt odd talking about herself like it wasn’t her, but she did wear the mask of the skittish and innocent Kara Danvers for Lena and hid her true self of Kara Zor-El from her and it cost her almost everything. 

“We had a few fights over me keeping secrets from her. When I finally told her, I was Supergirl she did not take it well. I knew she had a thing against secrets because of her family but I thought that after everything we had been through together, she might look past that, but she didn't. 'How can I trust someone I don't even know?' That was the last thing she said to me before storming off. It's not like she had never met Supergirl before. I trusted her enough to think that she might get over her fear of aliens how naive I was to think it could work out." Kara finished bitterly.

"It’s the risk we take, the risk everyone takes when starting a relationship. If both sides aren't willing to take the same risks, then eventually something breaks. It happened with Maggie and I, she couldn't handle me being Batwoman and it isn't something I can give up." Kate winced at her own words thinking of her mother’s words and Kara bumped their shoulders together trying to get Kate out of the dangerous thought path she was heading down. Kate started to channel the stoic bat persona, like she had so many nights before, but decided against it. Tonight, wasn’t about hiding and repressing emotions, it was about accepting them and sharing them. 

"It was a rough night on patrol to begin with before I got a call from my dad that there had been a breakout at Arkham. Dr. Johnathan Crane, the Scarecrow, a disgraced psychologist that uses a chemical that induces a state of intense fear escaped along with some low-level goons. I was investigating one of his old labs only to find out that it had been up and running for a weeks before his breakout. I was on a roof top across the street observing, they were loading boxes with Crane's fear toxin in it onto trucks. Then Bane showed up." Kate leaned forward putting her head in her hands at the thought of what came next. Kara put a hand on her back, rubbing small circles avoiding the bruises on her back and Kate pushed back into her hand.

"I fought Bane, I almost had him beaten when I was struck on the head." Kate subconsciously touched the bump on the back of her head at the memory. 

"I woke up in the warehouse and I was tied to a chair. Bane and Scarecrow were there doing their evil villain thing, Crane injected me with the fear toxin. I managed to escape and found the trucks before they were shipped out and got tracking devices on them. The toxin almost had control of my mind, I remember thinking ' _I need to get far away fast._ ' and then being in your apartment. You said my name and I was able to latch onto that for only a brief moment, but it was enough to give you the antidote, then the toxin tool over my mind." Kate grimaced at the memory.

“Fear toxin does something to your mind, it makes your worst fears come to life, your brain forces you to forget what you saw because the chemical is pure terror and a conscious brain can’t handle it. The terrors witnessed only coming out in dreams, or nightmares. For me it made everything a living hell, everything wanted to kill you or torture you or both. It was hard to breathe, it felt like the air was made of ash and smog and my veins were made of fire. I," Kate's voice cracked "I saw my mother." Kate croaked out and Kara pulled her back against her and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her head on Kate's shoulder. 

"It was her face, her voice, it even smelled like her. I was so happy to see her again, but her words were sweet sounding, They burned like acid. She said she was disappointed in what I’ve become and that it should have been me instead of Beth that died that night.” 

There were tears streaming down both Kara and Kate’s face and Kara’s heart broke. This was a stark contrast to the woman who was taunting and was flirting with her earlier. Kara had experienced the Black Mercy, so she knows what it’s like to reunite with lost loved ones only to find out it was all fake. It had been wonderful to see her family again but losing them all over again just ripped an old wound open. 

“Thank you for trusting me with this.” Kara said gently. Kate was about to say something when Kara’s mood quickly changed as she straightened her arms still around Kate, her head snapped at the distant sound of automatic gunfire. 

“Go.” Kate said softly, and Kara looked at her hesitantly, looking between her and the gunfire not wanting to leave Kate in such a fragile state.

“Go be a hero, I’ll be here when you get back.” Kate said more forcefully trying to look strong. Kara gave her one last look before releasing her and speed changing into her torn super suit. Kara gave one more look at Kate sitting on her bed in her Supergirl pajamas. Kate gave her a pointed look and motioned for her to go. 

\---

Kara returned to her apartment about forty-five minuets later just before the start of dawn. She could always feel the sun start to peak over the horizon. She slightly hovered outside her apartment building basking in the first rays of sun, the Earth’s sun made her feel more powerful and recharged. She looked up at the fading night sky trying to find the constellation that she had always used as a reference point to find Rao, Krypton’s sun. It brought her comfort to look up and see Rao’s light even here on Earth. She smiled as she found what she was looking for and said a quick prayer to Rao to give her strength for her up coming battles. 

She slowly made her way to her apartment window, giving Rao one last glance before heading in. She found Kate standing in front of her holding a steaming cup of coffee out towards her. Kara smiled gratefully as she accepted the mug.

“What happened!?” Kate said as she passed Kara the warm mug, she was still waring Kara’s Supergirl pajamas the sight pleased Kara, but she quickly shoved the thought away. Kara had ash and what looked like blood all over her already damaged suit. Kate felt a small pang of guilt at the sight of the tears she had made in Kara’s suit, the ash and what was probably red pain stained her small patches of exposed skin, Kate tried to not stare at them. 

“Oh, I’m fine, some Children of Liberty were trying to break into a store that was owned by some aliens. They threw some Molotov cocktails at the store front and spray painted one of the near by walls. That’s what this is.” Kara said motioning towards the bright red speckles the doted her suit, that partly covered a large section that was slightly charred and covered in ash.

“The Children of Liberty?” Kate asked inquisitively.

“Their an anti-alien group that was led by a man named Ben Lockwood, or Agent Liberty. They terrorize aliens or humans who are pro-alien. They tag business and homes with this red paint that helps them identify what places to target.” Kara sighed thinking of all the homes and businesses they had attacked, of the one she had been too late for.

“So, they’re terrorists with an agenda against aliens. Have they come after you?” Kate was getting angry, she hated terrorists after what happened to her mother and  
sister and because they were fanatics that were difficult to stop.

“They did capture me once, as Supergirl not Kara Danvers.” Kara says casually as she takes a sip of her coffee, grimacing at the bitterness of the black coffee, ignoring the scalding water that would have burned a human. 

“They did what now!” Kate exclaims her voice full of surprise with a hint of fury. Kara who was heading into the kitchen to get some cream and sugar for her coffee jumped slightly at the small raise in Kate’s voice from her normal quiet voice. Kate had set her own coffee down and was now standing next to Kara, giving her a hard stare. 

“Tell me everything.” Kate said her voice reminding Kara of when they first met, the cold and forceful voice of the Bat. 

“I was set up by a guy I was working with at the time, Manchester. We were going up against The Children of Liberty and on Shelly Island. It was being set up as an immigration point for aliens coming to Earth, it has power dampeners. He sabotaged my way of counteracting them, a yellow sun grenade, so I had severely reduced powers. He had made a deal with the Children of Liberty to meet with Agent Liberty in exchange for my capture. They captured me using Nth metal chains and put me in the tower on Shelly Island.” Kate’s face was stoic as she listened to Kara’s story. Kara added a large amount of sugar and a small dash of creamer to her coffee as she talked. 

“James, the other hero I told you about that started with no training, Guardian, was on the island with the Children of Liberty. He was there as a journalist, the Children of Liberty wanted Guardian to work with them, but he refused and threatened to kill his friend, Tom I think his name was, unless he blew up the tower, I was in. He didn’t know I was in there and my powers were still mostly blocked off. I managed to get his attention by using my heat vision, and he fought them off.” Kara told her story casually, like it wasn’t a traumatic incident where she could have died. Kate scowled when she heard about James nearly killing her, breaking her stoic look. 

“Why did James have contact with them at all? Does he sympathize with them?” Kate was really starting to dislike James, even having never met him. His actions against Kara only increased her distaste for him. He wanted to help people, but he didn’t seem to think ahead or formulate a plan before rushing into action, putting Kara and others in even more danger.

“No, nothing like that,” Kara said quickly “I hope.” She added softly at the end. “He said he wanted to meet with them, so he could understand them better and convince them to change.” Kara paused considering James’s actions and intentions, she shook her head trying to clear her head of the thoughts. She trusted James. Did she?

“So, are you hungry?” Kara said trying to change the subject. Kate furrowed her brows at the change in topics, but seeing the pleading look in Kara’s eyes and hearing the rumble in both of their stomachs she relented and nodded. 

“Great! There’s a diner not to far from here. I would cook but I’ve been too busy to do any grocery shopping.” Kara said as she headed for the front door. Kate cleared her throat making Kara pause. 

“As good as you look in your suit, I think it would make breakfast a bit awkward, them same can be said for wearing pajamas.” Kate gave her a pointed look eyeing her still in her super suit and then looked at the sleep clothes she was still wearing. Kara blushed at her excitement and at her forgetfulness.

Rushing back to her bedroom to change out of her super suit. Kara grimaced at the sight of it, it was torn in several places, the ash and paint made it look like she had been in a war zone. ‘Winn in going to have a hell of a time fixing this.’ She thought to herself as she changed into normal clothes. She gathered Kate some clothes, she smiled at her selection as she laid them out on her bed. She pulled her hair back and put her glasses on, the affect of the glasses taking immediate effect, she sighed and quickly became Kara Danvers. 

“There’s clothes laid on the bed for you.” Kara said with a small smirk.

Kate rolled her eyes at Kara’s words. Kate knew what she was in for when she saw Kara’s smirk, it was the same one she had given her when she handed her the Supergirl pajamas. She groaned when she saw the clothes that Kara had laid out for her, Kara must have bought the shirt recently because there was a sticker on it from some box store. She grumbled as she put the clothes on, she looked at herself in the full-length mirror in Kara’s room. She chuckled at the sight, she was wearing a t-shirt with the Batman logo across the front. 

Kate exited the room with her hand in front of her face, like she had done so many times at clubs in Gotham trying to avoid the swarm of paparazzi. She was expecting Kara to be standing where she last saw her holding her phone waiting to take a picture like last time but didn’t see Kara any where in the apartment. 

“Kara?” Kate called out inquisitively as she walked to the kitchen to get a different angle. She heard the faint sound of laughter from behind her as she reached the edge of the kitchen. She turned around so see how she had missed Kara, only to see Kara standing on the ceiling, phone in hand. Kara burst out laughing at Kate’s startled look. Kara still laughing righted herself and lowered herself back to the floor, clutching her phone. Kate smiled at the sight of Kara on the ceiling and her smile grew at the sound of Kara’s laughter, it had been a while since she had heard the sound. Kara caught her breath and grabbed a jacked for herself and Kate, almost forgetting it was the middle of fall and the temperature was starting to turn brisk. 

They walked to the diner that was a few blocks away from her building. Kara pointed out the major sites that they past, mentioning a few of the places of previous fights she had as Supergirl as they passed them. Kate quietly took in the bustling city before her, she only spoke when Kara asked a question or wanted her to explain something. 

National City was the opposite of Gotham. Gotham was dark and grim with trash and rubble littering the streets at every turn, National City was bight and happy. The people she watched as she passed the large windows of restaurants they passed, looked unconcerned, unworried of the restaurant being shot at or robbed in the early morning. 

They reached the small diner after about ten minuets of walking. Kate held the door for Kara, Kara smiled at the sight before heading inside, the smell of pancakes and bacon made her stomach grumble loudly. Kara already had a table in the corner or the diner away from the other patrons. Kate took off her jacket setting in the booth before sliding in next to it, she noticed Kara slightly watching her movements and might have made a show of it. Kate had just sat down when their waiter arrived. 

“Hi!” The waiter said too enthusiastically, and Kara barely hit her wince at the harsh volume and high pitch. “My names Jen, but you can call me what ever you want.” Their waiter said with a wink at Kate. 

“Any idea what you would like to eat?” she said flirtatiously to Kate. Kate sat there oblivious while Kara just gaped at the forwardness. 

“No, I think we need a minuet, but coffee for me.” Kate said looking at the menu in front of her, not even glancing at ‘ _Jen_ ’. 

“Same for me.” Kara felt smug at the huff their waiter gave as she left. 

“You know she was flirting with you right?” Kara said while looking at the menu for a moment. 

“Who, Ms. Subtlety herself?” Kate said sarcastically as she glanced at Kara over her menu. 

Kate set her menu down and leaned towards Kara. 

“Why do you think I should have flirted back?” Kate said with a raised eyebrow and Kara sat there slightly stunned unsure of how to answer. 

"Besides she’s not my type." Kate said picking her menu back up, saving Kara from trying to figure out a response.

Kara raised an eyebrow at her statement, the waiter was obviously attractive.

“And what is your type?” 

“Women who can bankrupt me with their food bill apparently.” Kate said with a wink and Kara blushed intensely. Kate smiled at the sight before returning to the menu, and Kara doing the same in an attempt to stop her blush. Jen eventually returned with their coffees, this time less enthusiastic after being rebuffed by Kate.

“Have you decided what you're going to order?” 

“I’ll have the triple stack blueberry pancakes, with a side of hash browns and two orders of bacon.” Jan raised an eyebrow at the size of Kara’s order but didn’t comment.

“I’ll have the vegie omelet.” Kate said handing Jen her menu.

“Any bacon or sausage?” Jen asked taking Kate’s menu.

“No thank you.” Jen took Kara’s menu heading back to the kitchen to place their orders.

“A healthy breakfast and _no_ bacon, and I thought I liked you.” Kara said dramatically but sarcastically. Kate chuckled and slightly raised an eyebrow at her second statement.

“Well I’m Jewish so no bacon, ever.” Kara was slightly shocked at her statement then just shrugged.

“When I first came here, I was shocked to find out that there were foods that people couldn’t eat because of their religion or would fight and kill over a difference in what they believe in. Back on Krypton we only had one religion, we all worship,” Kara’s voice caught on the word, “worshiped Rao, our sun.” Kara’s voice softened, her face falling.

“Is that what you were doing out side the building? Worshiping the sun?” Kate asked curiously, wanting to know more but didn’t want to push the sensitive subject. Kate was glad they had chosen a seat so far away from the other people, so they could talk freely.

“No, my powers come from Earth’s yellow sun, Rao is a red star. My cells are, well photosynthetic, the change in the type of solar radiation changes my physiology. Under a red sun I would lose all my powers. So, I was absorbing the sunlight, it helps me recharge.” Kara explained, and Kate just sat there processing the information.

“What was the other thing you did? You looked away from the sun and looked like you said something?” 

“Ah, I was looking for Rao. The star system that Krypton is in is about 27 light years from Earth, so Rao’s light is still visible here. I try and look up every chance I get and say a prayer to Rao. I’m the last to pray to Rao.” Kate griped Kara’s hand and gave a firm squeeze. 

They sat there in silence until their food came. Jen having given up on flirting with Kate didn’t stick around too long. Kate marveled at how they finished their meals at the same time even though Kara’s was about three times as large. When the bill came Kate reached for her wallet but stopped when she realized that she didn’t have it, it was back on her Earth. Kara chuckled at the sight already having gotten out her wallet to pay.

“You bought pizza and made breakfast it’s my turn.” Kara said paying the bill, she debated on not leaving a tip, but she instantly felt guilty at the thought. They were leaving the diner when Kara’s phone rang, it was Alex.

“Hey Alex, what’s up?”

“Lena’s been kidnapped.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably my least favorite chapter to write. I wasn't sure on the parallels between this chapter and chapter 3 but i couldn't think of another way to do it. BUT I finally got Jewish Kate in here!
> 
> As always let me know what you think, I am amazed on how well this has done and love all the support from you guys! If you have any idea's or tidbits you'd like me to add just ask.


	7. Villians

Kara froze at Alex’s words, her mind going blank trying to process the information she had just received. Lena had been taken by someone who wanted to harm her. She might lose another person that she cared for. Kara distantly heard Alex still talking on the phone, but they sounded far away even though the phone was still next to her ear. 

Kate noticed the change in Kara’s mood from excited to talk to her sister to stunned. She watched as Kara slowly lowered the phone from her ear. Kate could still hear Alex faintly from the phone trying to get Kara’s attention, but Kara just continued to stare into space, frozen. Kate placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder and slowly reached for the phone, she could hear the plastic on the phone start to threaten the break under the pressure Kara was exerting on it. When her hand brushed Kara’s her grip loosened, and she was able to retrieve the phone.

“Alex it’s Kate. What happened? Kara just froze.” Kate said still watching Kara, concerned at the sudden change.

“Lena’s been kidnapped, and we think it was the Children of Liberty who took her.” Alex sounded stressed and tired, but too driven to rest. 

“Can you take her back to her apartment? I’ll meet you guys there and we can talk about it there.” Alex continued her voice dropping to a whisper, like she didn’t want the people around her to know what she was up too.

“Will do.” Kate said concisely as she hung up the phone.

“Kara.” Kate said softly slightly shaking Kara’s shoulder in an attempt to wake her from the state she was in. Kara shook her head slightly before looking at Kate, she looked stunned and shaken but seemed to be slowly coming out of it. 

“We’re going back to your apartment, okay?” Kara just nodded, and Kate hooked one of her arms through Kara’s. 

They walked slowly back to Kara’s apartment with Kate leading the way. Kara was starting to come out of her trance as they reached her building, she gave Kate the keys to her apartment and the code to get in. They rode in the elevator silently up. Kate unlocked the door to the apartment and lead Kara inside. 

Kara was coherent enough to take her jacked off and sit on the couch in front of her TV. Kate was glad she had made extra coffee that morning and microwaved Kara a mug, she added the absurd amount of sugar and splash of creamer that she had seen Kara add that morning and at breakfast. She carefully handed Kara the scalding mug, but she didn’t seem to notice the temperature as she took a sip and Kate sat next to her on the couch. The warm liquid and caffeine seemed to be working as the awareness returned to Kara’s eyes. 

“How are you?” Kate asked softly as she watched Kara, her eyes had barely left Kara since the diner. 

“Better,” Kara sighed “still processing a bit.” Kate released a breath she didn’t know she was holding at Kara’s first words.

“I don’t know why that happened. My mind went blank, my senses basically shut off, it was terrifying. Both the experience and the news.” Kate placed a hand on Kara’s back and slowly traced circles. Kara was about to say something else when her head snapped towards the door. Kate tensed at the sudden change, preparing herself for a fight.

“Alex is here.” Kara said relaxing once she recognized her sister’s heartbeat, taking slightly longer than normal to identify it. 

Kate tensed for a whole different reason, she was about to finally meet Alex. Kara had told her a lot about Alex, so she knew what to expect but she was still worried. Kate was fully aware of her feelings for Kara and knew how important her sister was in her life. She knew she had to make a good first impression on her if their relationship was ever going to last, or start, like Kate hoped it would.

Kate unsure of what to do stood by the door, pacing in small intervals waiting for Alex to arrive. Kara sat on the couch watching Kate panic slightly, she smiled at the sight. It was obvious Kate was worried about meeting Alex for the first time officially, not counting when Kara rescued Kate. The only words they said spoken to one another was over the phone at the diner. Kara thought it was cute that Kate was nervous to meet Alex. 

Kara watched as Alex quickly approached her door, her pace was fast but not fast enough to draw attention from anyone who watched her pass. Alex knocked on the door and Kate froze for a moment, still unsure of how this was going to go, she regained her senses and opened the door for Alex. They stood there for a moment assessing each other, they had briefly seen each other last night but now they could fully examine one another. 

They both wore the same stoic face as they looked each other over. Kate watched as Alex did her own assessment of her, she had expected as much knowing from Kara’s stories of her sister, how protective she was of Kara. She knew that Alex and Kara were not related by blood or were even the same species, but she had not expected to see this. She was stunning in her own right, and made Kate’s gaydar go nuts, the short hair, the well-worn leather jacket, and the appreciative look in her eye of the female form. 

Alex’s eyes catching on the tattoos that peaked out of Kate’s clothing and on the shirt, she was wearing on her well-trained toned body. She smirked at the memory of her and Kara buying it, she had not known this was the intended use, but approved of her sister’s sense of humor. The fact that Kate was willing to wear it pleased her, that she would sacrifice her humility for her sister even if no one was around to notice or knew the truth. When Alex finally reached her face she was stunned, Kara had described her but seeing her for real was something else, she was stunning. She could see the familial resemblance with what tabloid images she had seen of Bruce Wayne, the strong jaw and sharp cheek bones, she could see the roots of her hair were red while the rest of her hair was a deep brown. 

They both stood there for several moments, taking each other in trying to absorb as much information as possible. Kara cleared her throat loudly trying to break the tense silence that filled the room. Kate was the first to look away and moved out of the door way to allow Alex inside, she gave a sheepish smile as a small apology. 

“There will be time for your weird staring contest later.” Kara said as she stood and made her way towards her sister. 

“Now Alex explain everything.” Kara had pushed away her feeling of fear and worry, trying to channel the calm and collected face she had seen Kate and Lena both used. Alex finally entered the apartment giving Kate one last glance before turning her attention to her sister.

“As I told you on the phone Lena had been kidnapped by the Children of Liberty. They released a video showing Lena captured and Agent Liberty monologuing about how aliens suck. Brainy is going over the footage trying to decipher the location. They didn’t make any demands in the video, so we still don’t know what their after. The DEO is not involved in this case because it has nothing to do with aliens other than the Children of Liberty’s hate speech, so the NCPD as the case, so were pretty much on our own with this.” Kate appreciated Alex’s concise words knowing that this was extremely time sensitive. 

“When I saved Lena from that assassin, she said she offended Lockwood by refusing to return to using his father’s factory. There was a note that the sniper left it said something about Lena being corrupt. Lockwood is probably doing this out of revenge, I should have seen this coming, they weren’t going to give up.” Kate moved to stand next to Kara and placed a hand on her arm.

“There is no way you could have prevented this, it was bound to happen eventually. You couldn’t keep and eye on her forever even if you did, but now you have help. Your sister and I will help you find her, we are going to find her.” Kate said forcefully, there no doubt was present in her voice as she spoke, and Alex nodded in agreement with Kate’s words. Kara looked between Kate and Alex, both had determined looks on their faces. “Okay, let’s do this.” 

\--

They broke off each of them taking the task best suited for them. Kara was doing a sweep of the city in hopes of finding Lena but wasn’t expecting to find anything. Kate was in the process of hacking into the NCPS’s system to retrieve the case file. Alex had brought a flash drive with her from the DEO that contained all their information on the Children of Liberty and Ben Lockwood. She was in the process of reading though some of the files and printing out the most important and relevant files. Alex and Kate sat in silence as they worked, the only sounds were the printer and Kate’s fingers typing away at Kara’s laptop. 

Alex looked up from her reading to look at the woman sitting at the kitchen table. She marveled at the woman, she could see why Kara was attracted to her, she was obviously hot. If she didn’t know about this thing between them, she would have made a play at her or at least flirted with her. She knew that Kara didn’t crushes too often so when she does Alex tries everything in her power to make sure they were worth it. 

“I know that look.” Kate said not even glancing away from her screen. 

“Your going to give me the shovel talk.” Alex cocked an eyebrow at Kate.

“Sounds like you’ve heard it plenty of times.” Alex was suspicious of Kate, if she could tell what she was about to do without even looking, how many times had she received it and how many hearts did she break? 

“A few more than I should have, I was a heartbreaker after I got discharged from the military.” There was a hint of bitterness in her voice when she mentioned the military. Both Alex’s eyebrows rose at her statement. Kate finally looked at Alex, noting the surprised look on her face. 

“They said don’t tell so I screamed it.” Kate said with a shrug as she continued to type, and Alex huffed a laugh at her words.

“Gotcha.” Kate said excitedly, and she had finally broken thorough the police’s firewall. She wasn’t sure at the beginning on if they coded in the same language or format as they did on her Earth when she first started her hack but was relieved to find that they were the exact same. It took her longer than it would have on her Earth, with the slower laptop than she was used to and her previously installed back door into the GCPD’s mainframe. 

“So, what are your intentions with my sister?”

“I don’t have any.” Alex looked puzzled at her words. “Let me rephrase that, I’m going to let Kara decide what happens between us. If she ever decides to ask me out or kiss me it will be her decision that makes it happen. Don’t get me wrong I really like Kara, but I’m not the one who just had their heart broken and I don’t want to push things until she is ready and mess things up.” Kate had thought about what she wanted from her relationship with Kara and knew she wanted things to last. So, she made the decision to let Kara decide what happens between them, she just hoped that Kara would eventually work up the courage to.

Alex sat there stunned at her words, she hadn’t expected that from Kate. She expected her to want to date Kara and her being a player, but letting Kara decide what was going to happen was a risky move on her part, Kara wasn’t the most confident or forward person.

“I’ve had enough one-night stands and flings, and well after Maggie, I think I’m ready.” Alex flinched at the name of her ex, the wound from their break up still raw. 

“That’s right you dated this Earth’s Maggie. I’m glad to know that all Maggie’s suck at commitment, mine left because of my night time activities, so I can’t blame her. What happened with yours?” 

“We were going to get married, then the topic of having kids popped up. I wanted them, and she didn’t, and we couldn’t move past it.” Alex scowled at the files in her hand.

“You look like a whisky kind of girl.” Kate said standing up. Kate pulled out her extrapolator and opened a breach in the middle of Kara’s apartment. 

“Print out the police report and I’ll be back in a minuet.” Kate said as she gave her a two fingered salute as she walked backwards into the breach, leaving Alex confused and staring at where Kate had vanished.

After a few moments she snapped out of it and did as Kate asked and started to print out the police report. It was a relatively small file compared to some of the files she had read before. There didn’t seem to be much evidence or actual information. She was a third of the way through the files when another breach opened in the apartment. Alex instinctively went for her gun, she was expecting it to be Kate but in her line of work she could never be sure. When Kate eventually stepped through the breach Alex released a breath, she didn’t know she was holding. 

Kate was carrying a bottle with amber liquid and had a duffle bag over her shoulder and a rifle case in her hand. Kate noted the motion of Alex holstering her gun but made no mention of it, she just walked to the dining room and placed an old looking bottle filled with an amber liquid in front of Alex, then set her bags against one of the walls.

“It’s a 30-year-old scotch whisky from my personal collection, we’ll drink it after we get Lena back.” Kate said shrugging. Alex picked up the glass bottle and read the label, she knew her alcohol and this was some seriously expensive stuff, when she saw the Macallan label she knew it was going to be some of the best she ever had. 

She looked at Kate who and gone to where Alex and printed out a second copy of the police report for Kate and had already started reading it. Alex didn’t know how to react, she had just been given a several thousand-dollar gift from her sister’s not-girlfriend.

“It’s not a bribe to get you to like me Alex. I just thought you would enjoy it more than I would, and financially it’s the equivalent of you giving me a half a candy bar, so don’t worry about it.” Kate waved a hand at her as she talked, not even looking up from the report. 

“And don’t thank me for it.” Kate said when Alex opened her mouth to respond, who quickly shut it and returned to the report.

“So what else did you bring?” Alex said motioning towards the gun case and heavy looking duffle bag Kate had also brought with her. 

“I didn’t think running around in my bat suit would be a good thing. Don’t want to have your Earth’s Batman here asking too many questions or the media. So, I brought my gear from before I became Batwoman.”

“I thought the Bat’s didn’t use guns?” Alex was itching to get a peak at the no doubt high end rifle that was stored in the gun case Kate had brought with her.

“It was Bruce's thing to not use guns, not mine.” Kate said coldly and Alex got the impression that she was done talking about it. 

It was lunch time when Kara returned from her scouting mission, she had a disappointed look on her face. Alex and Kate hadn’t really talked since Kate had given her the whisky bottle, only talking when they need something from one another. Kate left the table for the first time in hours when Kara flew through the slightly ajar window. 

“No luck?” She said as she reached Kara’s side, Kara shook her head solemnly, she looked exhausted, having flown around the city all day, straining her hearing trying to pick out Lena’s heartbeat out of millions.

“You need some food in you soon, how many pizza’s do you want, three?” Kara huffed a laugh but smiled at the concern in Kates voice and motioned higher. 

“Four?” Kara gave her a sharp nod as she flopped on the couch. Kate would never stop being impressed on how much food Kara could eat.

“Please don’t tell me you have the same appetite as Kara does.” Kate said turning to Alex who was sat at the table watching them. 

“I don’t think even my wallet can handle it.” Alex chuckled.

“Thankfully, no. She wants her pizza Hawaiian and I would like peperoni.” Kate grimaced at the thought of Hawaiian pizza. 

“Don’t tell me you don’t like pineapple on pizza. I thought we were becoming friends.” Alex pouted at Kate’s reaction to the mention of Hawaiian pizza.

“It’s not that.” Kate said shaking her head.

“She’s Jewish, so no ham and more for me!” Kara call from where she lay sprawled on the couch. Kate looked over her shoulder and smirked at the blonde woman, who reminded Kate of the sun. There were days where it was dark and covered but the bright shining light always returned. 

“So, no sharing sounds perfect for Kara.” Alex said eying the heavily tattooed woman who was affectionately watching Kara. 

“You might want to order some potstickers from the Chinese food place just down the road, just mention Kara’s name, they have her usual order memorized.” Kara moaned at the mention of potstickers and Kate tried to push down the rush of heat she felt when she heard the sound.

Alex had given her the number for a pizza place nearby and the Chinese food restaurant she mentioned earlier. Neither place was surprised when she gave them the address for Kara’s apartment. Kate just handed each of the delivery boys a few hundred dollars and told them to keep the change. 

Kara was currently speed reading through all the material they had already been through while eating copious amounts of pizza and potstickers having changed out of her new super suit into her more casual Kara Danvers clothes. They had come up with a few leads but nothing strong enough to really stand out. Kate grumbled something about not having her super computer here. Kate was currently going through Ben Lockwood’s father’s bank records from right before he died. He had been looking at opening a second factory before everything happened and the L-Corp stopped using them, Kate sat up as she continued reading. 

“Guys I think I might have something.” Kate said breaking the silence that had settled among them as they ate. 

“Lockwood’s father was in the process of opening a second location before L-Corp pulled out, they still own the property where it was going to be built. It was a recent purchase so there haven’t been any permits or taxes filled on it, that’s why we didn’t find it earlier.” Kate switched from the file to the borrowed laptop and found the building on a map. “It’s not in the National City limits, that’s why you couldn’t find her Kara, she isn’t being held in the city.” Kara relaxed slightly at Kate’s words.

“I’m going to go to the DEO and pick up some gear and a recon van that we can use as a base of operations. I’ll be back as soon as possible, then were going to going on a rescue mission.” Kate nodded at Alex as she left, and Kara sat lost in thought on the couch. 

“You okay?” Kate asked softly as she moved to sit next to Kara, she moved several piles of paper out of the way to make room for herself on the couch. 

“Not really, I’m about to go rescue my ex-girlfriend from an alien hating bad guy with the help of my sister and,” Kara paused, unsure of how to describe Kate. She liked Kate and knew Kate liked her, she hoped, but they hadn’t talked about it or done anything with their feelings. 

“Well when you put it like that it sounds like we’re in a bad Syfy movie.” Kate said with a chuckle. 

“At least it’s not Sharknado.” Kate gave Kara a puzzled look at the name.

“Oh, my Rao! You don’t have Sharknado! It’s the best worst movie ever!” Kara was practically squealing. Kate laughed at the blonde’s reaction, she was glad that Kara could find such joy and excitement with everything that was going on. 

“We are so watching all six later.”

“Sounds like a date.” Kate said with a flirtatious smirk. Kara blushed furiously at Kate’s suggestive tone and Kate’s smirk grew into a smile at the reaction. 

“What are you going to wear? I’m assuming it’s not going to be your bat suit, that would raise too many questions.” The question popping into Kara’s mind, trying to change the topic. Kate noticed how she didn’t try and deny the possibility of a date. 

“I made a quick stop to my Earth while you were searching the city and picked up my original gear, from before I became Batwoman.” Kate said motioning towards the canvas duffel bag and gun case she had set along one of the walls. 

“I’ve made some modifications to it over the years in case anything like this ever happens, where I’m needed but Batwoman can’t go.”

“Yeah, I’m not explaining to Bruce why there is a bat in National City. That would be one strange conversation.” Kate laughed for what felt like the first time in a long time. Kara smiled at the sight, her eyes not leaving Kate’s face. She felt a warm sensation blossom in her chest at the sight and sound of Kate laughing. 

“What?” Kate asked softly at the strange look Kara was giving her, Kara heard Kate’s heartbeat quicken slightly. Kara felt a faint blush appear on her cheeks at the piercing gaze Kate was giving her. Kate raised a hand to her cheek, her thumb brushing over the blush that was increasing by the second. 

“I just, uh,” Kara started to stutter, and her blush increasing even further, her eyes made a quick glance to Kate’s lips. Kate saw the motion and gave her a small smile in return. 

“Alex is back!” Kara said quickly standing up from her position on the couch, almost dragging Kate with her forgetting about their still clasped hands. She had almost missed the sound of her sister’s heartbeat while staring at Kate. She chastised herself for using her sister’s arrival as an excuse for escaping Kate, she had really wanted to kiss her just then but there was something holding her back.

Kate let out a small disappointed sigh as she stood up from the couch to retrieve her gear. Kara was thankful that Winn had an extra suit made for her while he repaired her torn and slightly charred one. She had opted to take the stairs instead of the elevator, needing to burn a little energy before she was stuck in a van with Kate and her sister for a few hours. Kate had followed her down the stairs, not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention to the strange woman that was leaving Kara’s apartment with a gun case. Kara had offered to carry the heavy duffle bag, but Kate just shrugged her off. 

Alex quickly helped Kate load her gear into the backend of the surveillance van she had gotten from the DEO. Kara and Kate sat in the back of the van while Alex drove. They discussed the lay out of the building and where the most likely places they were keeping Lena held at. There was a tension between them, Alex could feel it. Something had changed while she was away, she just hoped it was Kara finally admitting her feelings to Kate. She knew Kate wanted to let Kara decide how things progressed between them, she hoped Kate didn’t come to regret that decision.

Alex pulled off the road a half mile away from the factory, so they could prepare with out being seen. She managed to find a service road and hid the van in the dense brush not too far from the main road. Kara was already wearing her Supergirl suit and Alex was in the process of strapping her bulletproof vest on over her DEO uniform. Kate was wearing a military type outfit with camouflage pants and an odd shirt that looked more like a wetsuit than combat gear. She had pulled her hair back into a low ponytail. Her batbelt strapped around her waist and was in the process of unpacking her rifle with a small smile. It wasn’t a gun Alex recognized, so she made her way over to Kate who was in the process of packing extra ammo clips into her tactical backpack. 

“This is my baby, meet the SR-42,” Kate started at Alex’s confused look “a prototype that Kane Inc. developed, don’t worry it’s loaded with rubber bullets. It was supposed to be for the military. My dad’s version congratulations gift for graduating, but after the whole ‘Don’t ask’ and me telling fiasco, he pulled out of the deal. This is the first thing he gave me when I returned home, told me he was proud of me for standing by my morals.” Kate smiled sadly at the rifle. 

“I used it my first year of being a vigilante before my dad found out and decided to train me and give me a bat suit, that was a weird turn of events if I say so myself.” Kate shut the back doors of the van and turned towards where the Danvers sisters were waiting.

“All right let’s do this.” Kate rallied as she slung her backpack over her shoulders as she made her way towards the factory.

\--

“This is definitely the right place.” Kara said as she used her x-ray vision so scan the compound and the three of them were crouched in the brush not too far from the factory. 

“There are guards posted every 150 feet around the perimeter and spread out throughout the inside of the building. There is a large cluster in the main work area, they have a what looks like a shipping crate that’s lined with lead, so I can’t see what’s in it.”

“Kara, how tall is the building?” Kate asked sizing up the shell of the factory that was in front of them, Alex gave her a puzzled look and Kate just smirked. 

“I’d say about fifty to sixty feet tall.” 

“Any fear of heights Alex?” Kate said with a devilish smirk as she reached into her backpack and pulled out a thick long rope. Alex returned the smirk as she shook her head.

\--

It was an uncomfortable flight to the pavement covered roof. Kara had to wrap one arm around either of them and hold them tightly against her as she flew. Kara would have enjoyed holding Kate close against her if her sister wasn’t in her other arm also pressed against her. She landed as softly as she could on the metal roof. Kate had already crept across the roof and was already setting up two repelling lines and anchoring them on a nearby ledge. 

“Scan the room and tell me as much information as you can, numbers, weapons, anything.” Kate said as she double checked the ropes to make sure they were secure, and Alex was also doing her own final checks on her own gear and harness. 

Kara made the mistake of activating her x-ray vision as she was still looking at Kate. She was crouched with her back to Kara as she finished securing the rope. She got a second look at the tattoos that she had briefly seen on Earth 1 and the scars they covered. Some of the scars were jagged and harsh looking, while others were straight but deep, but all were covered by varying images. The nautical star on her upper back covered a bullet wound. Kara felt slightly bad for looking but couldn’t tear her eyes away from Kates well-toned body and mesmerizing tattoos. 

“As much as I enjoy giving you a show, I think we should focus on this.” Kate said softly enough that only Kara could hear. 

Kara flushed and quickly lowered her head towards the roof trying to hide her blush at being caught and in an attempt to try to focus back on the mission at hand. Alex looked up at her at the sudden and quick movement, slightly puzzled but quickly understood enough when she saw the intense blush that Kara had. 

“There,” Kara stuttered over the word as her blush turned the color of her cape “there are twenty bad guys total, all have machine guns, and a few have pistols. There standing around the edge of the room, two are standing by the doors to the shipping container.” Kara cocked her head towards where the shipping container is, trying to listen into it. 

“Odd, I can’t hear into the shipping container.”

Kate had a bad feeling about the container. It was lead lined and Kara couldn’t even hear into it, they knew that Supergirl would find them. It had all the markings of a trap. 

“I want you to mark their positions with this.” Kate said handing Kara a small spray paint can from her batbelt. 

“What color is this? Batman black? Robin red?” Kara teased as she accepted the can, and Alex snickered.

“Kryptonite green.” Kate said with a glare and small smirk. 

Alex walked over to Kate, as Kara stood there staring at Kate, and gave her a low high five. Kara gasped and mocked offense at the gesture of her own sister siding against her. Kate just cocked an eyebrow at her and crosser her arms giving her a challenging look which Alex mimicked. Kara just huffed in defeat turning away from them with a hidden smile from the sight of two of her favorite people getting along so well. 

Kara sped around the roof marking the guard’s locations. She was slightly disappointed to find the paint inside was a dull white color. She turned back to where Alex and Kate stood when she finished, finding them already discussing a plan of attack.

Kate was talking through her plan with Alex, making gestures with her hands as she talked. Alex was nodding along and adding her own ideas as Kate talked. Kara stood there watching them, admiring how well they were working together. She was worried at first, their personalities were similar, and she was worried about them butting heads, but seeing them together now, Kara was wondering what she was ever worried about. 

Kara’s thoughts wondered to the shipping container below them and what it possibly contained. She was hoping that Lena was in there unharmed. Lena might’ve hated her for keeping being Supergirl from her, but Kara still cared for the CEO, not as deeply as before but she didn’t want to see her harmed. She had broken Lena’s trust in keeping her secret from her for so long and for Lena there is no coming back from that. 

“You ready for this Kara?” Kate asked as Kara walked over to where her sister and Kate were standing. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Kara sighed. Kate gave her a small nod but kept her eyes on the blonde. 

“Okay, so you’re going to make a hole in the roof and fly around taking out the guards we can’t get to as Alex and I repel down. This should give us the element of surprise, then we should hopefully be able to make our escape with Lena quickly.” Kate sounded confident but cautious as she explained their simple but effective plan. She still had the feeling that this was a trap. She wanted to tell Kara, but she had seen the way Kara shut down when she heard of the kidnapping and didn’t want her to worry about anything else. She hoped she didn’t come to regret the decision.

Kara nodded at the plan and they took their positions. Kate was helping Alex set up her harness before putting on her own by the edge of the roof where Kate had set up their anchors. Kara stood nearby using her x-ray vision to make sure there were no last minuet changes in the guards’ positions and numbers. 

“All set.” Kate said as she cocked her rifle.

Kara moved so she was standing in front of both Alex and Kate, she took a deep breath giving Kate one last glace before using her laser vision to cut a large rectangle out of the roof in front of them. The roof fell away before Kara had finished making a complete shape, breaking away under its own weight. The chunk of roof landed with a loud crash, they could hear the guards shout in panic at the crash.

Kara rolled her shoulders and let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and stepped into the hole. She free fell for a few moments, using her superspeed to assess the room before flying to the nearest guard. She could hear the high pitch wine of Alex and Kate’s ropes as they repelled into the building, shooting as they descended. She took a moment to admire how badass Alex and Kate looked. For every shot the guards took at them they returned with well places shots that would make any marksman jealous.

Kara was quickly brought out of her admiration by the irritating feeling of being shot. It didn’t hurt in the slightest but the feeling and the intent behind it was not welcome at all. Kara quickly took out the guard in front of her with a light tap to the head, knocking him unconscious before moving on to the next. 

It was a simple fight for Kara, she way able to dispatch most of the guards easily with a few light punches. She purposely left a few extra guards for Alex and Kate to handle. She had caught glimpses of Alex and Kate as they fought, they seemed to work well together, the last person Kara saw fight with Alex like that was Sara Lance. The thought left an odd feeling in her stomach, one which she pushed aside as Alex and Kate took down the last guard. They made their way to the shipping container that was situated in the middle of the large room. Kara tried once more to see into it but failed.

Kara met up with Alex and Kate at the entrance to the chipping container, both Alex and Kate were slightly panting, their heart rates elevated and adrenalin pumping through their veins. Kate gave Kara a lop-sided grin as she landed next to them, and the warm feeling in Kara’s chest returned. She returned the grin with a smile and a faint blush and she could hear Kate’s already fast heartbeat beat even faster. Alex cleared her throat, as she eyed both of them knowingly and Kara blushed slightly and returned her attention to the shipping container. 

“Who wants to knock?” Kara asked looking at the dingey green doors, but Alex was already moving towards the container as she spoke. Alex griped the latch to the door and looked back at them. Kate had her rifle trained on the door ready to start shooting if anything malicious came out and Kara had her fists raised and angled her body, so she was slightly in front of Kate but not so much she was blocking her line of sight to the doors. 

Alex smirked at the sight of how badass both of them looked and raised her hand to count down from three. They all tensed when Alex got to one and pulled the lever and swung the door open. The door was barely open when Kara heard a soft click, one she had heard more times than she wanted since becoming Supergirl, the sound of a grenade pin being pulled.

Kara was eternally grateful for her superspeed, well all of her powers but right now the superspeed was her favorite. She was able to move Kate out of the blast radius and reach Alex before the explosion reached her. She pulled Alex away from the door away from where Kate was and crouched down covering them with her cape just as the blast reached them. She felt the heat of the blast through her suit and the sensation of shrapnel hitting her back. She stayed like that, covering her sister with her cape stunned for a moment before the sound of laughter brought her back to reality. It wasn’t real laughter that came from a joke but that of someone who enjoys inflicting pain. 

Kara stood, twisting her body to face who ever caused this. She caught sight of Kate as she twisted, she was laying on her back leaning up enough to aim her rifle at where the shipping containers doors used to be. Kara’s eyes instantly locked onto the figure that was emerging from the smoke of the explosion. 

There was something wrong with the shape, it was too angular to be human but the laughter that was coming from it definitely was. Kara tensed when the figure emerged from the clearing smoke and saw Lillian Luthor standing there in a new exo-suit with a vicious smile on her lips.

“I’m disappointed in you Kara, it took you this long to find this place.” Kara froze at her name and Alex seemed to have the same reaction. Lillian gave her a wicked smile at their reactions, her theory proven correct. Lillian knew her identity and it worried Kara to her core, if Lillian was here it meant that she was working with the Children of Liberty. The threat of her identity being revealed was a terrifying thought, her friends and family would be in extreme danger. 

“Don’t worry I didn’t tell these morons about you,” Lillian said as she gestured to the unconscious guards scattered around them, “they wouldn’t even know how to handle it properly. They’re too blunt, no precision, no elegance in their plans, much like yours.” Kara’s brow furrowed in confusion at Lillian’s words. 

“What you thought it would be that simple? Just break in and rescue Lena,” Lillian gave Kara a smile that unnerved her slightly, “be her hero again? I thought my step-daughter would have better taste than to date someone that much dumber that she was, but apparently I gave her too much credit.” Kara scowled at the insult to both her and Lena. 

Kara had enough of Lillian, the games she played, the lives she destroyed. She was the person reasonable for Lena’s trust issues and general lack of self-worth, and Kara genuinely hated her for it. It hurt Kara every time Lena had thought she wasn’t worth saving or deserved everything bad that had happened to her. Lena started to heal with Kara’s help, but Kara had slowly started to realize that there was no healing from a wound that deep. The scars that Lillian left Lena with were the same as the ones Krypton’s death left on Kara. Kara could have lived with both of their scars if Lena had learned how to accept hers as Kara had done. But as Kara had feared Lena could not seem to accept them and the reveal of Kara’s identity had just deepened them. 

“Where’s Lena?” Kara growled at the older woman through gritted teeth. 

“Why do you care what happens to her? It’s not like she’s going to get back together with your, let alone trust you.” 

“I’m here to rescue someone I care about, how I care for her might have changed but the felling is still there. Despite what you may think of other people, not all of us have ulterior motives or want to hurt people for the fun of it.” Lillian scoffed at Kara’s words.

“You act like you are one of us, like you are human, but you are nothing but a blasphemous heathen like my step-daughter.” Lillian spat as her hand crept to the grip of the pistol that was attached to the hip of the exo-suit, but her hand quickly jerked away when Kate’s rubber bullet grazed her hand. Lillian let a gasp of pain as she cradled her injured hand, glaring at Kate. 

“Xenophobic and homophobic, what a lovely woman.” Kate said sarcastically under her breath as she moved to stand next to Kara. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t stand her monologuing anymore.” Kate said unapologetically with a small shrug and smirk, Alex snickered at Kate’s words.

Kara just stared in awe at the woman from another Earth with a large grin on her face, the warmth in her chest that she had felt so many times when she looked at her returned. Kara attention was drawn away from Kate when she heard Alex move to stand on the other side of her with her pistol pointed at Lillian. Her sister gave her a quick glance and a short nod which she returned. Kara looked at Lillian once more, her confidence at its peak with two of the strongest people she knew flanking her, supporting her. Lillian scowled at them, still clutching her injured hand.

“What happened to you Lillian and to not being vengeful anymore? You were doing good in prison the last time I saw you. You looked, well not happy I don’t think you even know what that is, but you looked content at least. Like you had finally given up on your anger and hatred and wanted your life to mean something.” Kara pleaded with Lillian. 

“Why do this? Why hurt your own daughter, a person you helped raise?”

“Why?” Lillian spat. 

“Why would I forgive the person that ruined my life? That took everything from my son, that took my husband from me! There is no hate or anger in my heart anymore, just the pain and suffering that little bitch caused my family.” Alex shifted next to Kara, uneasy by the quick change in Lillian’s emotions, from cold and calculated to hot unbridled rage, but Lillian stopped.

Kara could hear the faint whisper of a voice coming from Lillian. She focused her hearing in on the sound. It wasn’t in English, it didn’t sound like any language she had heard on Earth, but it did sound familiar to Kara. 

“Well it looks like my time here is over, places to be and people to meet. You know how busy a secret life can be, don’t you?” Kara was really starting to hate Lillian’s smile. 

“And no, you can’t come with or follow, well I mean you could if you wanted Lena’s death on your hands.”

“Where is she?” Kara said forcefully as she took a step towards Lillian. 

“Running out of time.” 

Kara scowled at the older woman, her eyes heating up, ready do burn two holes through Lillian, but her powers were taking their sweet time to return. Her muscles tensed readying to launch herself at the elder Luthor, but she stopped when she heard the sound of metal doors swinging open and the muffled sound of Lena’s terrified cries for help.

Kara quickly pinpointed the sound, and looked past where Lillian was standing, into the shipping container. The back half of the container was walled off by a large sheet of glass, and behind it sat Lena unconscious and tied to a chair. Lena looked battered and bruised, there was blood caked into her hair and fresh bruises were starting to appear. Kara could hear the wet scrape of raw and bleeding flesh on her wrists every time she struggled against her bindings. 

“Lena.” Kara said softly as she took in the sight of her former lover. Kara’s gaze returned to Lillian, full of fury and anger. The last time she felt this angry was when she was exposed to red kryptonite. 

“There is a sensor in my suit that if my heart stops or drops too low a mixture of chlorine gas and kryptonite will flood the container, it’s such a painful and slow way to die. Her lungs would be struggling to pull oxygen from the saturated air. The lack of oxygen will cause her heart rate to spike and her breathing to increase, leading to a painful and slow cycle until her heart or brain stop from the lack of oxygen. Even if you do save her, her skin will be so saturated with the kryptonite that you won’t be able to go near her. Lena developed the method of vaporizing kryptonite, it’s poetic that the weapon she designed to kill you, will kill her. But now I must make my exit, aliens to hunt and all that jazz.” 

Kara was torn between stopping Lillian and saving Lena, she was furious at Lillian but not enough to risk Lena’s life. Listening to Lillian explain how Lena would die almost killed Kara, the thought of a mother, even a step-mother, putting their child in such danger. Family was everything to Kara, she knew the pain of losing hers, but also knew the love that her new one had brought her and seeing Lillian purposefully harm her own was unforgivable to Kara. But Kara could do nothing while Lena’s life was at risk, she wouldn’t let her anger get her killed. Lillian must have seen this because her vicious grin returned before she sauntered towards the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty much the same as before just condensed. I did change the ending, it just didn't feel right and this way I'll get Kate and Lena together and get to write a big action scene. 
> 
> Sorry for the long delay, I'm blaming writers block, school, a surprise vacation to Atlanta and forgetting to pack my laptop, and Captain Marvel. So everything except me being lazy, and it's still going to be two parts.


End file.
